GrimsReaper II - Hunt
by ChainResonance
Summary: One month after their victory at the Kishin Wasteland, Team GrimsReaper, along with the irresistible new character Chibi, continue to collect souls to free Moon's brother from Natana. But, there are many challenges to face, like the murder of the ones who worked to seal the Kishin Wasteland. Find out about the tragedies that occur in the second part to the GrimsReaper series.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This introduction won't be as long as the last one, I promise.

Keep in mind that this is the **SECOND GRIMSREAPER BOOK! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _GRIMSREAPER – SOULS_ YET THEN READ IT NOW OR ELSE NOTHING IN _GRIMSREAPER II – HUNT_ WILL MAKE ANY SENSE! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _GRIMSREAPER - SOULS_ YET THEN RUN A SEARCH NOW!**

If you haven't run a search for _GrimsReaper – Souls_ already than I can say, "I hope you enjoyed the first part. Now here's the second!"

This part of the series takes place one month after Team GrimsReaper was formed. So note that Kishin Asura has _not _been revived yet. Again, many events will happen in this book which will seem very unrealistic. Just remember that no matter what stange things occur, you have to stick with the story until the end of the fourth book. I promise that everything will make sense in the end.

So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy _GrimsReaper II – Hunt_ as much as you enjoyed _GrimsReaper – Souls_. Happy hunting… I mean… reading!


	2. Prologue (First Part)

**Prologue (First Part)**

A man walks down a thin alleyway.

The man wears a mask with a gruesome frown, purple robes, and brown sandals. His black hair reaches down his waist, partially covering his mask. He takes long strides with his hands in his hands in a hole in his cloak.

A woman steps around the corner as the man reaches an intersection of building allies. She bumps into the man.

"Oh!" She gasps. "My apologies, just taking a shortcut."

The woman steps around the man and continues down the alley. The man stays motionless for a moment. He pulls his hands out of his cloak, revealing a small ventriloquist dummy. The puppet has short blonde hair, along with blue overalls and black boots. Connected to the puppet's wooden hand is a long knife. Red ooze stains the metal blade. The man turns and follows the woman back down the alley.

Hearing footsteps, the woman glances over her shoulder. She cries out in terror when she sees the puppet and sprints down the alley. The man picks up his pace.

The woman exits the alleyway and stumbles out into the vacant road. Lights appear in the distance. A black car appears, heading straight for the woman. She waves her hand and runs towards the car.

"Help me! Please help me!" The woman yelps. The car weaves around her and continues down the road.

The masked man and puppet dash out of the alleyway. He raises the puppet's arm and jumps at the woman. She takes a step back and trips. The knife enters the woman's neck. Blood sprays out as the man removes the knife.

From the wound, a small blue orb floats up into the air over the dead woman.

The man lowers the puppet into his cloak and grabs the orb. With his other hand, the man pulls his mast off. He shoves the orb into his mouth and chews it up. Then he swallows it. The man places the mask back on his face.

A figure groans behind the man.

He turns to see a boy with black hair, white shirt, and blue jeans standing in the middle of the street. Next to him is a girl wearing a neon green sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. He chestnut hair falls around her neck.

"We're too late," The boy sighs.

"The victim may be dead but we still have the evil human." The girls says.

The man takes his puppet back out of his cloak.

"You sicken me," The boy growls at the man. "You, Control Freak the Puppet Master, don't deserve to live."

"I agree," The girl says. "You're crimes have made you wanted by more than just the FBI. Lord Death wants your soul because it's not a normal soul anymore. By killing the innocent in your lust for power, your soul has become a kishin egg. I want your soul!"

The Puppet Master growls at the pair of children that bad-mouth him.

"This is why," The woman extends her arm towards her friend. In a flash of green light, her arm changes shape. It thins out and lengthens, creating a long black rod.

"We need your soul to complete our collection," The boy says taking hold of the rod.

"Your soul is ours!" The girl glares at the Control Freak. The rest of her body begins to glow. She shrinks down and changes into the shape of a short, sharp, grey blade on the end of the rod.

The boy pulls the rod over so both his hands are on his weapon, "Control Freak, with your soul and one witch soul, we'll be able to transform this spear of mine into a _death scythe_!"

The puppet's knife is raised over its head.

"Ready, Christina?" The boy asks.

"_Let's go, Rex!_" The boy's partner's voice echoes from the spear.

Rex leaps in the air towards Control Freak, spear pointed down at the evil human. The Puppet Master parries with the puppet's knife. Rex hits the ground, takes a step back, and thrusts his spear at the evil human. The man parries again, taking a step back. Rex continues to slash at Control Freak with his weapon. Every attack the meister makes is parried by the small puppet. Control Freak is forces to takes steps back to avoid getting hit.

The Puppet Master falls to the ground over the woman's dead body. He drops his puppet.

"_How ironic,_" Christina says as Rex brings her down through the Puppet Master's chest. He grunts as he lets out his final breath. The evil human evaporates into black smoke. A red orb coated in hexagonal plates floats where the man once lay.

"It's our!" Rex says as his weapon turns back to her human form.

"Finally!" Christina smiles. "Our 99th soul!" The demon spear grabs hold of the wispy end of the kishin egg. She lift it up, prizing it. Then the weapon inserts the egg in her mouth, chews it up, and swallows.

"Now we just need a witch's soul," Rex says.

"But first, let's head back to the DWMA," Christina says. A figure drops out of the air carrying a long black sword. The figure quickly slashes through Christin's body. Her green soul hovers in the air over a pool of blood.

"Christina!" Rex cries. He stumbles backward as the silhouetted figure brings the sword down on the meister. The blade passes through Rex's chest. He slumps over dead. His blue soul floats up into the air.

A mouth appears near the hilt of the black sword. The sword wielder grabs the souls and holds them up to that mouth. It bites down on both souls at the same time.

"_We still need more,_" The sword says.

"I know," The figure wielding it says.

Together they disappear into the night.


	3. Prologue (Last Part)

**Prologue (Last Part)**

Reaper and Moon stand on the opposite side of the field from Janine and Grims.

Off to the side is their pet Orgog… well… not really their pet… more like the small grey frog-ape that helps to fight with his master, Corvis Reaper. Orgog has to power to hypnotize its opponents. Sitting on top of the beast is the three year old orphan, Chibi. Team GrimsReaper found Chibi on the streets, shielding herself from a kishin with a knife. She had been on her own for an entire year and remarkably taught herself what she could and couldn't eat, how to fight, and other survival skills. Team GrimsReaper decided to take her in.

"You ready to go, Guys!?" Moon yells.

"Let's spar!" Janine yells. She then holds her hand towards her demon weapon partner.

"Can… w… we not…" Grims' frightened personality sputters.

Janine frowns at Grims. He lowers his head as his body begins to glow with several different colors. His body shrinks down and reforms. Janine grabs hold of her partner. When the glowing stops, Grims reappears as a white, spotted boomerang.

"Now you, Moon," Reaper smiles.

"Right," Moon says as he transforms in a blue light. He appears as a white scythe with a hammer, opposite the blade.

Orgog barks with excitement.

"Go! Badle!" Chibi cheers. Chibi, being three, rarely talks. But when she does, it's usually in two or three word sentences.

Reaper covers his watering eyes with his free arm, "Too much… too cute…"

"_Reaper! Get it together!_" Moon's voice yells from the scythe. "_Janine and Grims already resonated!_"

"Oh!" Reaper jerks his arm away from his eyes as Janine raises his boomerang to attack.

"Infinite Boomerang Loop!" Janine yells. She releases the boomerang and sends it flying towards Reaper.

Reaper blocks the boomerang with his scythe blade and deflects it off into the woods.

"Janine," Reaper groans. "If you're going to do that then…"

Suddenly, Grims comes back out of the woods and over Chibi's head. It comes back at Janine. Without moving, the boomerang circles around Janine and turns back at Reaper. The scythe meister continues to deflect the boomerang as it spirals around in the air at Reaper.

"_Stop him!_" Moon commands.

"Right," Reaper says as he ducks beneath the boomerang. When it enters the area directly above is head, Reaper declares, "Solid Soul Wavelength!"

Spark hit the boomerang and sends it flying directly up into the air.

"_Janine!_" Frightened Grims shouts.

The boomerang disappears in front of the sun. When it comes back down, it transforms again. A katana falls back down at Reaper.

Reaper gasps and swings his scythe, knocking the samurai sword back at Janine. She catches it and holds it in front of her, pointing at Reaper.

"_Watashi wa modotte imasu!_" The sword says.

"Right, Grims-san!" Janine says, although she doesn't understand what Grims' Japanese personality is saying. Janine quickly leaps forward and swings the sword at Reaper.

"_Ajiasurōtā!_" Grims-san yells.

"Asian Slaughter!" Janine translates, this being the only phrase she knows in Japanese.

Reaper jumps into the air as Janine's flailing sword misses.

"Solid Soul Wavelength!" Reaper says.

Sparks hit Janine and knock her down.

"_You're going down!_" Moon shouts.

In mid-air, Reaper swings his scythe, hitting Janine with the hammer.

She throws herself forward, only absorbing some of the blow. Quickly, she rolls onto her feet and swings her sword again as Reaper touches down.

Reaper parries and shoves the sword back at her. She swings again to parry Reaper's next attack.

This time, Janine jumps over the scythe and launches a kick at Reaper. He ducks as Janine soars over his head.

Janine hits the ground and tumbles a few feet away.

"We should resonates while we have the chance," Reaper says.

"_Right,_" Moon says.

_Moon takes his seat at the large piano in the Concert Duet Stage. After, weeks of non-stop practice, Moon and Reaper discovered new pitches and melodies to make their wavelengths do different things. Moon begins to play a tune, low in octave but with a rapid_ _tempo and sharp notes._

The long white blade begins to curl upward. The end hooks over the top of the shaft, adding to the scythe's length. Reaper brings the new, 7 foot long sickle up over his head.

"White Scythe Crescent Moon Mode!" Reaper declares as he swings the blade down into the ground. A thin stream of blue energy runs across the ground at Janine.

Her eyes widen as she sees the powerful attack. She rolls to one side and throws the katana at Reaper. He sidesteps the sword as it transforms again. Once again, Grims transforms into a boomerang. It hooks around and knocks Reaper onto his knees.

"_Good going, Janine!_" Grims cries out.

"Hurraaaay!" Chibi cheers.

Tears stream down Reaper's face.

"_Reaper, suck it up!_" Moon yells. _"He didn't hit you that hard!"_

"Chibi…" Reaper says. "Too cute."

"Don't get distracted, Reaper!" Janine says as she catches the boomerang. Grims transforms again and becomes a short, spotted revolver. Janine then puts her fingers on the cylinder and spins it around. The gun glows with red energy.

"_Fire! Clique Cannon!_" Gangster Grims yells. A red ball of energy erupts from the barrel and rockets at Reaper.

Reaper grunts as he swings the scythe again. A second wave of energy counters the Clique Cannon. They explode in the middle of the field.

Reaper and Janine are thrown several feet back by the explosion. Moon and Grims turn back to normal.

Chibi claps her hands and giggles.

Reaper cries again.

"You fought well, guys," Grims says.

"You too," Moon smiles.

"Let's call it a draw!" Janine says.

"Yep," Reaper agrees. "I think we're ready to start hunting souls again."

"You really think so?" Grims asks.

"We've been training for four weeks now," Janine says. "We should start hunting again."

"We've been keeping Sun waiting," Moon adds.

"We'll get him back," Reaper says. "I'm more certain about that than ever."


	4. Soul Number 81

**Sacrifices; Do What Must Be Done**

One twitch of the thumb is all that's needed.

The Arabic man cloaked in black exits the shopping mall. Concealed in his pocket is the detonator, concealed in his body is a kishin egg.

When Osma Dinba gets a safe distance from the mall he plans to set off the bomb he planted inside and destroy the building. Then, he will collect the hundreds of souls of the killed people from the wreckage.

Finally, the time comes. Osma stands in the center of a large crowd; no one could get to him if they knew his plan. Osma reaches a hand into his pocket and flips the guard off of the button. He lightly places his thumb on the machine and presses in. Nothing.

"No," He hisses and presses the button again. Nothing. "What happened!?"

"EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUN!" A voice cries out from the crowd. "THERE'S A BOMB!"

A panic starts up. The adults grab there crying children and rush off towards safety. People scramble around in all directions and knock Osma around. He falls to the ground as the last of the people are gone. Only 5 people and a dog remain, but the dog is not a dog.

"Osma Dinba!" Reaper yells. "We have you now!"

"Who are you!?" Osma yells. "Did you do that!?"

"If you're talking about dismantling you explosive," Moon says as he throws a spherical black ball at Osma. Red, blue, and green wires hang out from the LED timer. "Then yes, we did that."

The people rattle off their names.

"I'm Grims."

"I'm Janine."

"Me Chibi!"

"I'm Reaper!"

"I'm Moon!"

Orgog lets out a bark.

"We're Team GrimsReaper!" Reaper says. "And we're here for your soul!"

"Damn it all!" Osma yells. He hops to his feet.

"Moon!" Reaper holds his arm out as his partner transforms into a white scythe.

"Anxious Grims!" Janine yells as her partner transforms into a black and green spotted bag. She ties it around her waist and pulls a firecracker from it.

Chibi reaches beneath her pink shirt and pulls out a knife.

Orgog gets into a position to pounce.

"Oh!" Osma yells in surprise. "A bunch of children with demon weapons are here to kill me? Fine; challenge accepted!"

"Copter Scythe!" Reaper declares as he spins his scythe over his head. The meister flies up into the air. Osma glares up at him.

Janine hurls a firecracker at Osma while he's distracted. It hits his chest and throws him back a few feet.

"Follow-up Combo!" Reaper yells as he falls back to the ground. "Crashing Copter!"

Reaper hits the ground and pounds the ground with the scythe hammer. Stones fly up into the air at Osma. He rolls out of the way and reaches under his cloak.

"Sticky Bomb!" He yells as he throws a flat black plate at Reaper. It latches onto his chest next to his soul stripe as red numbers appear on it: 00:30. Then number then begins to drop every second.

"_Reaper!_" Moon yells when he realizes a bomb is attached to his meister.

Chibi runs to Reaper and lifts her knife. She wedges it between Reaper's brown jumpsuit and the bomb and pries it off. When it hits the ground the clock stops.

"Thanks, little girl," Reaper smiles.

Without responding, Chibi runs back to Orgog's side.

"Too cute," Reaper mutters.

"Sticky Bomb!" Osma continues to launch plates at Reaper. He dodges them all and retreats several steps.

Janine jumps over Reaper's head holding Grims in his flamethrower mode.

"Soul Resonance!" She declares as she points the barrel at Osma. The gun begins to steam and whistle. "Boiling Kettle Charge!"

"I'll cover for you!" Reaper yells running back at Osma.

"Spark Bomb!" Osma yells as he throws a bomb on the ground. Blue sparks leap at Reaper. He blocks them with his scythe.

"I'm ready!" Janine yells as her gun barrel starts releasing smoke. "Get him airborne!"

"Right," Reaper yells as he slides beneath Osma's legs. "Solid Soul Wavelength!"

Osma is thrown into the air. He drops one bomb at Reaper but he rolls away from it as it explodes.

The wave of energy hits Janine but she pushes through it and keeps her balance. The meister aims the gun up into the air at Osma.

"_Let 'er rip,_" Depressed Grims sighs.

"Scalding Kettle Wave!" Janine yells as a powerful stream of water erupts from the flamethrower. The liquid is nearly red with heat.

Osma pulls another orb from under his cloak and holds it to intercept the attack. "Absorbing Bomb!"

A hole opens in the bomb and the thin stream of water disappears inside.

Osma then pulls out a second orb as he falls. He throws it at the ground beneath him. "Airbag Bomb!"

When the bomb hits the ground, air exits the orb that fills the folded cushion stored inside. Osma lands safely before the airbag deflates.

"Orgog go!" Reaper commands the Bewitching Beast. The small grey beast leaps at Osma.

"Scalding Bomb!" Osma throws the Absorbing Bomb at Orgog. It hits him and splashes him with boiling water. Orgog falls to the ground dead. His body vaporizes leaving behind his green frog soul.

"Not again!" Reaper yells. Osma reaches over to grab the Bewitching Beast's soul. "No you don't!" Reaper yells as he swings the scythe again. The hammer hits Osma and throws him aside.

"Reaper!" Janine yells. "You reform Orgog! Grims and I will keep Osma busy!"

"Sure thing," Reaper says as he grabs Orgog's soul.

Grims flashes into another form. Now Janine holds Crazy Grims' chainsaw mode. She wedges the blade into the ground and starts the saw up.

"Crazy Chain!" She yells. Then, she climbs on top of it as the chainsaw rips through the ground and drives towards Osma.

Osma sees this and leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Janien turns and comes around at him again.

Reaper releases Orgog's soul from his hand as it instantly transforms back into Orgog.

"Gogog!" Chibi yells to see her "dog" back to normal.

"Awwwwe," Reaper tears up.

"Final Bomb!" Osma yells as he pulls the pin from a cylindrical bomb. "It's over." He sighs.

The bomb explodes and Janine, Osma, and Grims disappear behind a wall of smoke.

"Janine!" Reaper yells.

"_Grims!_" Moon cries.

The chainsaw flies out of the vapor and transforms back into its human form. Grims lay on the ground with his arms over his eyes.

"Are you alri…" Reaper says, but then stops when he sees that Grims is sobbing.

Moon turns back to his human form and looks out into the smoke, "Oh no…"

The smoke clears revealing two souls. One is a kishin egg, the other is pink.

"Janine," Reaper's eyes widen. "JANINE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears stream down Reaper's cheeks as he rushes over to the pink orb.

"She's…" Moon mutters

Grims lifts his head from the ground, "Can… you… re… form… her?"

Chibi runs to Grims and embraces him. She sobs as she squeezes her petite arms around Grims' neck.

"Y… yeah… I think I can!" Reaper smiles as he realizes there is hope. He grabs his friend's soul and squeezes it in his fist. He pumps his soul wavelength into it.

"C'mon," Moon says to himself. "This has to work."

"_So soul so!_ Soul Command!" Reaper yells as he releases the soul back into the air. Nothing.

Chibi cries harder as Grims lays his head back onto the ground.

"Wh…" Reaper grabs the soul again. "Soul Command!" Nothing. "Soul Command!" Nothing. "SOUL COMMAND!" Nothing.

Reaper falls onto his back and stares into space. Grief sweeps over him.

Moon sighs and falls to his knees.

"I can't believe… she's… gone…" Reaper mutters. "I can't reform her… I can only reform the souls I've collected… I'm not a… a… a necromancer… A NECROMANCER!" Reaper jumps to his feet. "So soul so! Soul Command!" He yells.

A purple orb flies out of Reaper's soul stripe and bubbles in the air.

"JUNIANA!" Reaper yells. "REFORM!"

The witch soul grows and grows limbs. The necromancer that caused so much trouble to Reaper and his friends just a few short weeks ago falls to the ground naked.

"Wha…" She mutters, looking around wildly and gasping for air. Then the necromancer sees Reaper. "You!? Why!?" Then Juniana wraps her arms around her body when she realizes she's naked.

"Forget your damn clothes!" Reaper yells. He then points towards the pink soul. "Just reform, Janine!"

"Who?" Juniana tilts her head.

Reaper kicks Juniana, "Don't play dumb, you bitch! Reform Janine!"

Juniana coughs up blood and gets to her feet, "Fine." She grabs Janine's soul in her fist and whispers into it. Then she releases the soul into the air. It begins to bubble and shift.

"Hurry it up!" Reaper winds up to kick Juniana again.

"_Kull skull bun bone! _Iron Skeleton!" Juniana yells as Reaper hits her rock solid shin.

Reaper yelps and jumps back.

"It won't happen immediately," Juniana says. "It will take 30 minutes at the most."

"30 minutes!?" Moon frowns.

"Until then," Juniana uncovers herself and leaps at Moon. "Iron Bone Knuckle!" Her fist strikes Moon's jaw and sends him sprawling on the ground.

"Damn it, witch!" Gangster Grims yells. "I've had enough of you!" He gets to his feet and transforms his fingers into gun barrels.

"Iron Bone Elbow!" Juniana yells as she bends her arm and hits Grims in the temple.

"Goodbye," Juniana says as she leaps into the air. She swings her arms towards the ground and propels herself away from the others.

"JUNIANAAAAAA!" Reaper yells at her.


	5. Serial Killer (First Part)

**Killings; The Search Continues**

"Alright, team, listen up!" Reaper stands up from their campfire. When they aren't staying in towns, Team GrimsReaper sleeps out under the stars.

"What is it?" Moon asks.

"I think it's time for more training," Reaper says.

"Haven't we done enough for one day?" Grims asks, motioning towards Janine. She sits away from the fire holding her cold bowl of soup, lost in thought.

"Yeah," Moon agrees. "We got our 81st kishin egg, almost lost Janine, and lost our witch soul. Majority of our day has been shitty."

Reaper reaches through Chibi's thin blonde hair to cover her ears.

"Don't swear in front of Chibi," Reaper frowns.

"Sorry," Moon says. "But what more do we have to practice anyway?"

"Chain Resonance," Reaper says.

"A Chain Resonance?" Grims shakes his head. "Not now, I'm tired."

"C'mon, guys," Reaper says. "Just once. Let's see what we can do if we can hear each other's soul wavelengths."

"But you can already use Soul Perception," Moon says.

"Then let's try! Please?"

"Let's do it," Janine stands back up. She comes back over to the fire. "Grims, transform."

Grims sighs. Then picks up a more upbeat personality. "Yipity-dipity-do!" Crazy Grims says.

"You too, Moon," Reaper says. "Let's try this."

"Fine," Moon says as he transforms into his scythe form. "_But you're letting me sleep in tomorrow!_"

"_That goes for me too,_" Janine's chainsaw says.

_Moon approaches the piano in the Concert Duet Stage. He seats himself at the piano and hits a single note. Then, he stops and listens. Hearing nothing, Moon hits the note again. This time, Moon's ear catches something soft and distant. Once again, Moon hits the note. The distant sound doesn't come up again this time._

_"Damn it!" _Moon yells. "Reaper it isn't working!"

"Grims said that he heard you," Janine says. "It was soft but he heard you."

"_I heard something too,_" Moon says. "_A B-note, right?_"

Janine nods her head.

"Let's keep going," Reaper says.

_Moon hits the same note again. This time, he hits a petal beneath the piano, making the sound vibrate. The B sounds closer than before. Exited, Moon hits the note again. He gets a response. He and Grims go back and forth playing the same notes until a spotlight breaks through the darkness around the piano. Crazy Grims stands in the light with a trumpet on his lips. He blasts a note and runs towards Moon. Moon vibrates his note again as Grims jumps into the piano._

The chainsaw disappears from Janine's hands. "Wha?"

The blade then changes form on Reaper's scythe.

"I think it's working… whatever it is…" Reaper smiles.

Orgog wakes up from his nap and scampers behind a tree when he sees the stratling transformation. The white blade of Moon's scythe form is replaced by Grims's chainsaw blade.

"**_It worked!_**" Moon and Grims' synchronized voices say from the weapon. "**_Hey! Stop copying me! No you stop copying me! Wow!_**"

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Reaper shouts. "Chainscythe mode!"

The blade begins to spin and roar. Reaper swings the chainscythe at the adjacent tree.

"Grim Ripper!" Reaper declares as he cuts the tree clean in half. The top half of the tree falls to the ground and blows out the fire. Then silence.

"**_Cool!_**" Moon and Grims shout. "**_Okay now this is getting a little annoying. Please stop. Let's just change back…_**"

* * *

Lord Death and Spirit stand in front of the mirror in the Death Room. The images in the mirror flicker from place to placem from city to city.

"Now, where could those children be?" Death asks. "We've been looking for weeks and I'm starting to lose my patience."

"You think your patience is on its end? Ha!" Spirit crosses his arms. "Maka still refuses to talk to me! Even after I saved her life from that necromancer!"

"Actually," Death says. "The whole time Maka was being saved you were at CupaCabra's!"

"What!? No!" Spirit yells.

"Oh, just be quiet," Death says sternly. "We have more important matters to attend to."

"What can be more important than my Maka!?" Spirit yells.

Death's blocky hand extends from his cloak, "I will Reaper Chop you!"

Spirit turns and sharply exhales in anger.

"Lord Death," A man says as he approaches the Grim Reaper.

"Hello, Dr. Stein," Death turns to him. "Any luck finding Corvis and the others?"

"Sadly no," Dr. Stein says. "I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Me too," Death agrees.

"Me three," Spirit adds.

Death sighs, "If we can't find them and they don't succumb to the kishin witch then I'll be perfectly happy having Moon as a death scythe. I'll even take Grims."

"Glad to know I'm loved!" Spirit wails sarcastically. "MAAAKAAA!"

"Reaper Chop!" Death yells as he brings his hand down on Spirit's head. He crouches down and holds his hands over his wound.

"Those kids must be moving around quite often," Dr. Stein says.

"Yes, they must be," Death agrees. "And I think they now have 81 kishin eggs."

"They're getting closer to releasing the kishin witch every day," Dr. Stein sighs.

Death nods his head.

As the images continue to flicker on the mirror, a face appears in a square on the top corner. Death the Kid stands there looking extremely annoyed.

"Son," Death says. "If you're calling just so you can yell at me again I'll just disown you. I'm sorry for that, I'm just losing my patience with Corvis."

"Maka," Spirit moans. "Papa loves you."

"Franken, please silence him," Death groans.

"This is serious, father," Kid says. "Another one has died."

"You mean…"

"Take a look," Kid says as a second image appears next to him. It's a picture boy and a girl standing side to side, smiling into the camera. "This is meister Rex Green and demon weapon Christina Butcher. As I understand it, these two were some of those that helped to seal up the Kishin Wasteland. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Death says.

"This is the fourth time a student involved in that operation was found dead."

"Maybe it was the kishin that they were hunting?"

"No," Kid says. "Control Freak the Puppet Master was defeated. All four of the groups that were killed successfully killed the evil human they were after."

"It's a shame, too," Death says. "I think Christina had collected all of her kishin eggs needed to become a death scythe. It's about time I got a new one. Spirit? Stein? Where did you go… oh… I sure hope Franken didn't think I was serious… darn…"

"Father!" Kid yells.

"Ahhh! Sorry! Got a little distracted! You were saying?"

Kid sighs. He then continues, "To figure out what's been going on I've decided that I should accompany Tim and Agnes on their next mission."

"Tim and Agnes worked on the clean-up operation as well."

"Exactly," Kid says. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"Tim, Agnes, could you come here for a moment?" Death the Kid asks. He has just run into the weapon meister and demon weapon by the mission bulletin board. Tim and Agnes nod and follow Kid to a less crowded hallway.

"What is it, Mr. Reaper?" Tim asks.

"Liz, Patti, and myself are going to come with you on whatever mission you pick," Kid says.

"Why?" Agnes asks.

"We think there is a serial killer out there."

"So… you're gonna help us hunt him?" Tim asks.

"No, I mean he might come after you."

"Why?" Tim asks.

"Did you hear about Rex and Christina?"

"What about them?" Agnes asks.

"How about Bert and Jacob?"

"I haven't heard anything about either of them," Tim says.

"Me neither," Agnes says.

"What about any of the other students involved in the clean-up operation?"

"Why are you asking us about them?" Tim says. "Aren't they all just going about their normal…"

"They're dead," Kid turns his head and grits his teeth.

Agnes falls to her knees; Rex was her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, guys," Kid sighs.

"What do you need us to do?" Tim asks.

"Just allow my partners and me to accompany you on your mission. You can fight the kishin, we'll just hide and see if this serial killer will come after you too."

"Who else has died?" Agnes mutters.

"Two other groups: Fred and Gina, Mary and Cream," Kid says.

"Cream, oh man," Tim sighs. He had a secret crush on her.

"We'll do it," Agnes says.


	6. Serial Killer (Last Part)

**The Killer Reveals Herse****lf; An Act of Revenge?**

Tim swings his silver scythe to parry the cannibal's club.

One week later, high in the Andes Mountains in Peru, Tim, a scythe meister, attempts to bring down Sasquatch the Cannibal. The whole time, Death the Kid, along with Liz and Patti, hide behind boulders and keep their eyes peeled for a serial killer intent on killing everyone who was involved in the clean-up operation at the Kishin Wasteland.

"Leave me be!" Sasquatch yells as he brings his club down on Tim. He steps to the side as the club hits the ground where he once stood. Then he leaps onto the wooden bat and runs up the length of Sasquatch's arm.

"Your soul is ours!" Tim yells as he decapitates the cannibal. The meister touches down on the stones below as the evil human evaporates into a cloud of black smoke. His kishin egg hovers in the air.

Patti claps her hands together and cheers.

"_Thank you! Thank you!_" Agnes chants as she transforms back to normal in a blue flash. She then grabs the egg and shoves it into her mouth, chews it up, and swallows.

"How many is that now?" Liz asks.

"Soul number 77," Tim says.

Kid freezes up, "Did… you… say… 7?"

"No, 77," Agnes clarifies.

"Kid, calm down," Liz says. "Don't get all worked up!"

"Sorry… but… I…"

"Get it together!" Patti yells as he palm swipes across Kid's cheek.

"So… are we done here?" Tim asks.

"Not to make it sound like we're using you as bait, but we need to use you as bait a little longer." Kid says, rubbing his face.

"Damn," Tim sighs.

"Stop, Tim!" Agnes yells. "Don't swear!"

"Damn isn't a bad word," Liz says.

"Be quiet!" Agnes yells.

Patti giggles with her hands over her mouth. Then she opens them to say, "Hell."

"Be quiet!" Agnes yells again with her hands over her ears.

Patti opens her hands again, "Bitch."

"Stop it!"

"Fuck."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Agnes explodes.

"Sh…" Patti is shoved down by Kid.

"Please stop," Kid says. Then he whispers, "Agnes' voice is too screechy. Don't make her yell more than is necessary."

"Sowwy," Patti gets to her feet.

"Are we done, yet?" Tim asks.

"I don't know," Kid says.

A winged creature flies over head. It swoops around in the air, startling the ones below.

"What is that!?" Agnes yells.

"I… recognize that!" Kid yells. "The Black Dragon!"

The wings suddenly shrink into the figure's body as it falls to the ground. The figure wears thin black robes with a white collar and pink hair.

"The Demon Sword!" Liz yells.

"Crona!" Patti adds.

Crona's black eyes look drowsy and lifeless. She holds a long black sword in one hand while she holds her arm in her other.

**(Note: I personally believe that Crona is a girl. I'm sorry if you think otherwise, but I read the manga which strongly suggests Crona is a girl. Look it up!)**

"You again?" Crona says in a soft, meek voice. "I remember you from the Nidhogg."

"_I remember him crying when he saw the sun,_" A voice echoes from the sword. "_That was pretty funny!_"

"Ragnarok, hush," Crona says.

"Who's this?" Tim asks.

"Bad news," Liz says. "Agnes you'd better transform!"

"Right," Agnes says as she goes back into her scythe form.

As soon as the scythe shaft touches Tim's hand, Crona leaps forward with unrealistic speed. In one quick slash, Tim's torso falls off of his legs to the ground. His blue soul rises out of his body.

"_Tim!_" Agnes cries out as the scythe clatters to the ground.

Crona then brings her sword down on the scythe blade. A mouth appears near the sword hilt. The mouth then opens and lets out an earth-shaking roar.

Kid, Liz, and Patti shield their ears as the wailing rattles through the air. Agnes' blood sprays from the scythe. She wails in agony as well.

Unable to do anything, Kid yells, "Agnes I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"_Ki…_" Agnes's voice is cut off as she slips away. The scythe turns back into Agnes' dead body. Her blue soul rises from her body. Crona then grabs the souls and feeds them to the sword's mouth. The sword licks its lips.

"Oh no!" Liz yells.

"_Now it's your turn, Reaper!_" The sword yells.

"Weapon modes, you two!" Kid yells. His partners nod and disappear in a pink glow. They shrink and reform as Kid's two pistols. He grabs them with his pinkie over the triggers and takes aim at Crona.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with you again," Crona sighs. "Oh well."

"Was it you who killed the others? Rex, Jacob, Cream? Was it you?" Kid asks.

"I didn't know their names," Crona rubs her arm with her free hand. "I was just told to kill them. As an act of revenge."

"Revenge?" Kid asks.

"She told me it was alright to kill those people. As an act of revenge," Crona continues.

"_Shut up, Crona!_" The sword yells. "_Just kill him now! You messed up last time! If you mess up again you can say goodbye to your hair!_"

"No, Ragnarok!" Crona snaps back. "Don't pull it all out! It will hurt and I'll look ridiculous! I don't know how to deal with that!"

"_Then let's go already!_" Ragnarok yells.

"Okay," Crona says as she lifts her sword so the mouth is next to her face. "Scream Resonance."

Ragnarok lets out another awful wail.

"Shut up!" Kid yells as he fires a bullet at the sword's mouth.

Quickly, Crona steps to the side of the attack and rushes at Kid.

Kid blocks the attack with one gun and pulls the trigger on the second. The bullet hits Crona's chest, releasing drops of Black Blood from her wound.

"Oh damn!" Kid gasps as he leaps away from Crona.

"_Bloody Needle!_" The droplets around Crona echo with Ragnarok's voice. Each individual bubble releases a spike that nearly impales Kid. He gets away in time. The blood falls to the ground harmlessly as Crona's wound seals up.

Crona spins in a circle, swinging her sword around her as well. With one final swing, the mouth opens again and releases another scream.

"Screech Beta!" Crona declares as she brings the sword down at the ground. A wave of energy flies from the sword; a thin, black entity, glowing purple and displaying a crooked mouth.

Kid turns his body, narrowly missing the Screech Beta attack.

To Kid's surprise, Crona next rasies her swords to her wrists and cuts a line through them Then, she flicks her wrists and mutters, "Bloody Slicer."

The Black Blood accumulates in her wound and rises as a single clump in the form of a curved blade.

While Kid catches himself after the near miss, Crona leaps forward and brings her wrists down at Kid. He blocks them with both guns held above his head.

Next, Crona releases hold of her sword, letting it fall ad cut through her torso. Droplets of Black Blood fall.

"Oh no," Kid grunts.

"_Bloody Needle!_" Ragnarok yells and the spikes lash at Kid. He raises a foot and catches the needles underneath, sending them aside. He dodges the rest by lowering his body, but now Crona has most of her weight on him.

"I can't deal with you anymore," Crona sighs. "So I'm going to kill you."

"_Bloody…_"

"Shut up!" Kid yells as he kicks again at Crona's half-healed stomach wound. She coughs blood as she stumbles back. Kid jumps away before Bloody Slicer or Bloody Needle can hit him.

"Ragnarok," Crona coughs. "Have you finished healing?"

"_I'm working as fast as I can!_" Ragnarok yells. "_Sheesh! Don't I get a please?_"

"Please hurry!" Crona yells as Kid takes aim again.

As the blood seals up at Crona's belly and the Bloody Slicer shrinks back into her arms, she swings her sword upward.

"Screech Gamma!" She chants as the sword changes shape. It widens, and grows longer, and the blade becomes sharper. A jagged mouth along the edge appears and the whole sword glows with a purple aura.

Bullets spray from Kid's guns as Crona's sword stretches towards Kid and knocks the bullets aside. Then it continues and hits Kid, sending him sprawling. The attacks continues to slam Death the Kid around into the rocks and boulders around him.

"_Kid!_" Liz yells. "_We have to get out of here!_"

Kid wipes the blood from his chin and sighs.

Crona leaps at Kid in a final attempt to end his life. Kid rolls to the side and materializes his skateboard, Beelzebub. He hops to his feet and mounts on as the wheels turn into jets. Taking one last look at the demon sword, Kid soars off the mountain side towards home.

"_Damn it!_" Ragnarok yells. "_You let him get away!_"

"I'm sorry," Crona says.

"_Never mind!_" Ragnarok continues. "_So was that the last of the meisters and weapons who were at the Kishin Wasteland?_"

"That's all the ones who worked to seal up the wasteland. We weren't told to kill the ones Juniana captured, just the ones who killed her," Crona says.

"_Can't we kill the others too?_" Ragnarok asks.

"No. Just the three," Crona says.


	7. Reform

**Reaper the Necromancer; The Trick to Reforming Another Soul**

6 foot-tall, red, humanoid creatures huddle together behind the parked car.

As the owner of the car exits the building across the street they creatures hush their strange communication. The woman reaches into her pocket book to grab the car keys. Then she unlocks and opens the door. Seeing their chance, the tiny creatures scuttle around the back of the car. One of them climbs into the driver's seat as the woman closes the door behind her.

The creature jumps over the front row of seats before the woman adjusts her rear-view mirror and spots it. Then, it climbs into the back of the car and forces the back door open, letting in the other 5 creatures. They shut the door behind them as the woman takes off away from the city.

While the woman drives, oblivious to the creatures behind her, another group of strangers follow. Reaper twirls his scythe over his head and soars through the air above the car. Chibi hangs over his shoulder. Down below. Grims and Janine ride two stolen bikes while Orgog runs, hidden between them.

After 10 minutes of driving, the woman pulls into her secluded house in the country. The car stops as Reaper lands on the roof of her three story house. The lights and laughter echoing from the second floor window indicate this woman has a family. Grims and Janine stay at the base of the driveway and conceal themselves behind the bushes.

The woman opens the car door to exit as the creatures make their move. Reaper's muscles tighten in fear and 6 pairs of claws rake the woman's back. She never gets a chance to scream, the poison on the nails acts too fast. Her blue soul floats out from her lifeless body.

"_We're too late,_" Moon sighs.

"I hate it when we're too late," Reaper frowns. "But it takes any twinge of guilt out of taking the kishin egg!"

The creatures hop out of the car and circle around the woman, murmuring something in their strange language. One of them reaches up and grabs the soul. His claws split the soul in 6 even pieces. Each of the creatures get a slice to eat.

"Sickening," Reaper growls. Chibi begins to tear up on his shoulder at the unpleasant sight.

"_It's alright little girl,_" Moon says.

"You wait here," Reaper says.

"_We'll be back in a minute, Chibi,_" Moon says.

"No, Moon, I mean you."

"_What!? Why?_"

"I want to do this alone," Reaper says as he drops the scythe onto the shingles and lowers Chibi from his shoulder. Then he leaps off the edge of the building and becomes a silhouette in the moon.

One creature glances up and sees the meister fall from the air. He yells something to the others and they all step back as Reaper lands on the hood of the car on one knee and one fist on the metal.

"You disgusting gremlins," Reaper grits his teeth. "Your souls are mine!"

One creature launches itself at Reaper with its claws raise. The meister reaches up with one hand and grabs the gremlin by the neck. It flails its claws at Reaper but he holds on.

"Stein has his _Soul Purge_, Black*Star has his _Soul Force_," Reaper mutters. "I have Soul Tremor!"

Sparks fly from Reaper's fist as he swings the gremlin down. The car metal buckles under the force of Reaper smashing the creature into pieces. It explodes in black smoke and leaves its kishin egg behind. Reaper shovels it in his mouth.

"Who's next!?" Reaper yells as his soul stripe illuminates through the darkness.

The car alarm goes off and startles the remaining gremlins. They step back in fear. Moments later, a man pulls open the front door holding a long shotgun. He gasps as he sees his wife's dead body, 5 strange creatures, and a boy on his car.

"Get back inside!" Reaper yells. "This is dangerous!"

The man fires a bullet from the shotgun. In the same instant, Reaper raises a hand towards the man, "Solid Soul Wavelength!"

The bullet is intercepted by sparks in the air around Reaper.

"Please," Reaper cries. "Your wife is gone! I'm sorry! Keep your kids safe! I'll protect you!"

The man gasps and hurries back inside.

One of the creatures growl and bring Reaper's attention back to it. He hops off the car.

"Oh no!" Grims gasps as he jumps out from behind the bush and runs up the driveway to help Reaper.

Reaper sees this as he ducks under the attacks from the gremlins. "No, Grims!" He yells. "I need to do this alone!"

"How!?" Grims asks as his arm transforms into a spotted scythe blade.

Reaper plants his foot on the ground as he dodges another attack. The gremlins are circled around the meister now and are preparing to strike again.

"Kid has his Stance of Crime," Reaper mutters. "And I have that too. But I also created this variation!"

A gremlin launches itself at Reaper from behind. He kicks his left leg forward and bends the other. The gremlin soars over his head. Next, Reaper crosses his left leg over his right so the foot rests on his right thigh. Reaper then holds his right arm in an arch over his head and bends his left arm in towards his center, extending two fingers.

"Stance of Gang Crime," Reaper says.

Another gremlin throws itself at Reaper from the front. He unbends his folded arm and strikes the gremlin. It spirals backwards. Immediately, Reaper returns that arm to its position and kicks his crossed leg out at it. The meister hits the gremlin at Grims, who slices it in half with his scythe arm. Its kishin egg hovers in the air.

Reaper returns his left leg to its position as the remaining four gremlins jump at Reaper. He jumps into the air and stays in the Stance of Gang. The gremlins slam into one another and crumple to the ground. Reaper turns in the air so his extended right arm faces down. Then he falls to the ground and lands on that hand. Finally, Reaper kicks his legs in a circular motion and hits the gremlins with his metal boots. They all disintegrate leaving behind red kishin eggs.

Grims stands stunned for a moment, then he transforms his arm back.

Reaper then stands back up normally and grabs a soul. As he puts it in his mouth, Moon and Chibi climb down from the house. Janine and Orgog come up the driveway as well.

"Why didn't you want our help?" Moon asks as Reaper swallows another kishin egg.

"I mean, that was really awesome, but why did you do that?" Janine asks.

Reaper raises a finger as he chews the third soul. He gasps for air as it goes down his throat.

"Because I wanted to try something," Reaper says, placing another soul in his mouth.

"With this?" Grims asks holding out the final kishin egg.

Reaper nods and grabs hold of it.

"I wasn't able to reform Janine by myself since it wasn't a soul I had in my own," Reaper says. Janine lowers her head. "I've been thinking, and I have a solution to that. The Way of the Necromancer."

The soul keeper clenches the kishin egg in his fist, "If I can resonate with this soul then maybe I can get control of it to reform it. That might be how necromancers do it."

"Brilliant!" Janine raises her head again and smiles.

It doesn't take long for Reaper to sense and sync with the kishin egg. Reaper can feel he now has power over the egg. He lets it back into the air and it begins to bubble and throb.

"It worked," Moon grins.

Quickly, the souls grows arms and legs. The gremlin's head and body take shape and it falls back to the ground.

Grims cuts through the creature again with his scythe arm, causing it to disintegrate again. "Congratulations, Reaper," Grims says. "You're a necromancer!"

"That was fast," Reaper says. "It takes a while for Juniana to reform souls. Maybe it just has to do with being a soul keeper?"

"Maybe," Grims says, turning his arm back to normal.

Reaper grabs the kishin egg and swallows it whole. His souls stripe glows and then dims.

"That's soul number 97, right?" Moon asks.

"Yep. We're so close," Reaper smiles.

"What are we going to do about the guys inside?" Grims asks.

"What can we do?" Reaper sighs. "Let's just get out of here before we all feel too guilty."


	8. Collections

**The Imp Hunter; Completed Collection and Continuing Collecting**

Two men sit in an alley way chomping on cigarettes.

Between them is a picnic basket.

One man pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and reaches into the basket with his free arm. He pulls out one of the many souls inside and bites into it like it's an apple. The second man does the same.

"That's disgusting," Moon sneers as he and Reaper approach them.

"These guys look drunk," Reaper says. "I thought our last two souls would be more of a challenge."

One man looks up at Reaper and spits his cigarette at him. Reaper raises a hand to black it. The second man gets to his feet and picks up a pipe lying next to him.

"Oooooh. I'm so scared!" Moon says sarcastically as he transforms.

Reaper grabs hold and leaps forward. The scythe cuts through both men at the same time. Their kishin eggs float in the air where they once were.

"Finally!" Reaper grins. "Our 98th and 99th souls!"

"_That was the most boring fight we've been in!_" Moon cries. "_I don't want these!_"

"But you do want your brother, and to become a death scythe," Reaper says.

"_Touché,_" Moon says as he turns back.

Reaper grabs the souls and shoves them both in his mouth. The soul stripe glows brighter than ever as his soul reaches its maximum occupancy. Then it dies down.

The demon weapon and meister grab the picnic basket and turn back down the alleyway.

A third man drops from the window above and hits Reaper over the head with the flat end of a knife. He falls to the ground and drops the basket.

"Damn," Moon mutters as he ducks under the man's second slash.

Moon transforms his arm into a scythe blade and counter attacks. The man parries and leaps into the air. Moon tumbles backwards to avoid the man's downward slash. His blade gets lodged in the ground.

Moon swings his arm around and decapitates the man. He evaporates and leaves his kishin egg behind.

"Geez," Moon sighs. He turns his arm back and grabs the basket. He hooks it at the bend of his arm. Then he grabs his unconscious meister by the collar of his shirt in one hand, and the kishin egg in the other. He drags everything down the allwyway.

He pulls everything out onto the street and lays them in front of Janine and Grims.

"So how'd it go?" Grims asks.

"We got all 99 souls," Moon smiles. "Here you go." Moon hands Grims the extra kishin egg.

"Thanks!" Grims shouts as he shoves the soul in his mouth.

"So you've gotten all the souls you need to free Sun, minus the witch soul," Janine says.

"Yeah," Moon says as Reaper rubs his head and gets to his feet.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You got knocked out by a third guy. I gave his soul to Grims.

"You know, Grims," Reaper says. "I seriously don't know how many souls you have."

"Well," Grims says after he swallows the soul. "Right now I have 19."

"Oh yeah, we haven't exactly been letting you two collect souls, have we?" Reaper gives an awkward smile.

"It's alright," Janine says. "Since you two are finished we can start hunting!"

"Right," Moon says. "But now, let's head back to the apartment. Let's hope Chibi and Orgog haven't gotten into any trouble."

"What trouble could they get into?" Grims asks.

Moon picks up the basket and opens it up. "Damn it!" He yells. "Those evil humans ate every soul inside already."

"I frickin' hate it when we're too late!" Reaper yells.

"Oh well," Grims sighs.

"Hey, Reaper and Moon," Janine says. "Can I see Lord Death's list?"

"Huh, yeah sure," Reaper says as he reaches into his jumpsuit pocket. He unfolds the small piece of paper that magically displays the nearest evil humans in the area and hands it to Janine.

Janine and Grims study the paper for a moment. "I think you two should head back to apartment. There's a colony of… imps not far from here. I think Grims and I will handle those."

"What are imps?" Moon asks.

"I think they're like… evil fairies or something," Grims says. "If they're on this list then they must be wanted by Lord Death. Janine's right, you guys head back. We'll go after the imps."

* * *

Janine and Cool Grims approach a cave in the woods. The soft sounds of laughter can be heard inside.

"I don't like this, Grims," Janine ducks behind her weapon.

"Chill, girl," Grims says with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you gonna transform yet?" Janine asks.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I was getting' to that," Grims says as he spits in two and disappears behind several different colors. Both halves shrink down dramatically and latch onto Janine's hands. She clenches her fists as the glowing fades, revealing two white Brass Knuckles covered in green and black spots.

"Alright, let's go," Janine says as she takes a step inside the cave. The distant laughter abruptly stops.

"_It's quite,_" Grims whispers in an eerie tone. "_Tooooo quiet._"

"Knock it off!" Janine whimpers.

"_I'm just messin' with you,_" Grims chuckles. "_Now hurry it up so we can catch up to Reaper and Moon._"

"Alright alright," Janine sighs as she continues into the cave. The walls appear very slimy in the low light. As Janine continues in, the width of the cave begins to shrink. Pretty soon, Janine is on her hands and knees.

"_Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?_" Cool Grims repeats over and over again.

"You're sounding like Anxious Grims, you know," Janine hisses.

"_Stop being so mean!_" Grims says, sounding offended.

"What, don't you like Anxious Grims?" Janine asks.

"_I never met the guy,_"

"What do you mean?"

"_Me and all the other Grims may share the same body but I've never actually talked to the others. I can just feel them in another part of my body._"

"Weird," Janine says as she pushes through a small, square shaped opening. Then, she finds herself in a great cavern. Several little doors line the walls around them and laminating crystals hang from the ceiling.

"_Whoa!_" Grims gasps.

"This is incredible," Janine stares in amazement.

"_One word to describe this place: Koolios!_"

"Where are the imps?" Janine asks looking around at all the little doors around them.

"_Hiding from our sheer awesomeness!_" Grims shouts. "_Hey all you imps! Get your asses back here!_"

"They're 100 percent _not _going to come out if you do that," Janine groans.

"_Then what do you want us to?_" Grims asks. "_Knock on a door?_ _Heheheh. Yeah right._"

"Hello! Anybody home!?" Janine asks as she taps on one of the several doors along the wall.

"_Oh course,_" Grims sighs.

"Hey! Imps! Don't be shy!" Janine calls.

"_In case you've forgotten, Janine, we're trying to kill the imps._"

The door bursts open and several small green and brown creatures pop out holding small needles for weapons. The imps are around 3 inches tall, have horns, and have jet black eyes.

"Wha!?" Janine steps back and trips. She falls on her back as the imps land on the ground near her head. One turns and jabs the needle through her ear. She yelps and rolls away and jumps to her feet. An imp jumps into the air at her.

"_Janine!_" Grims shouts.

Janine throws a punch at the imp and sends it flying across the cavern. Several more jump at Janine with their needles raised to attack. Three blades cut through her legs and several more cut through her feet.

"What's going on!?" Janine yells as she runs and clings to a stalagmite. "We're actually being beaten by these little things!"

"_I'll see if I can't switch personalities!_" Grims shouts.

"Right!" Janine cries as more imps crowd around her. Her brass knuckles fuse together in a blinding flash. Janine is left holding a long, spotted katana. "Grims-san, good! You're a bit more rational than Cool Grims; so do you think we should fight these little guys? How could something so small have a dangerous soul like a kishin egg?"

"_Shirimasen,_" Grims-san says. "_Tabun watashitachi wa sarubeki ka?_"

"Oh geez," Janine sighs as more imps jump at her. "Whatever, let's just fight them."

"_Shikashi, watshi wa omotta…_" Grims-san gasps.

Janine leaps off the stalagmite as the imps climb onto it. She lands on the other side of the armed crowd and turns to face them. She trusts her sword down at the ground where the imps are. They runs in all direction to avoid the blow. Janine continues to slash around wildly as the imps jump and scurry all around.

"_Ajiasurōtā!_" Grims-san yells.

"Asian Slaughter!" She declares and she picks up speed.

One unfortunate imp leaps into the air at the wrong time and everyone including Janine stops moving as the imp breaks in half. A tiny green orb floats out of the imp's dead body.

"_Janine!_" Grims yells. "_Sono tamashī o mite!_"

"That soul," Janine gasps. "It's not a kishin egg!"

"_Watashitachiha, korera no hito o karu koto ga dekimasen,_" Grims sighs.

"I think I know what you're saying," Janine says. "We can't hunt these guys. They're on Lord Death's list because _some _of them kill. The others are just regular people. They're like humans; there are good ones and bad ones."

"_Hai,_" Grims' reflection appears in the blade and smiles at Janine.

"None of us can use Soul Perception, so it's no use looking for those kishin eggs. Let's just go home," Janine says. She reaches down and scoops up an imp in her hand. In fear, the imp stabs its weapon into Janine's thumb. She winces but continues to lift the imp to eye level.

"Go away!" The imp hisses.

"We're really sorry about this," Janine says. "I'm sorry about your friend's death too. We'll be going now."

"Tell anyone about our civilization and we'll come for you!" The imp points a finger at Janine.

"We won't tell a soul," Janie sets the imp back down and heads towards the cave entrance. A figure crawls through the small opening and gets to his feet. The man has a large beard with tiny bones weaved into them. He wears a grey cap, cloak, and boots.

Janine stops when she sees him.

"What'r you doin' 'ere?" The man grunts.

"Why are you here?" Janine asks.

"Don' concern ya. Now get outta 'ere!"

"Why are you here!?" Janine repeats.

"I'm Casper, an imp 'unter," The man strokes his beard and brushes out the tiny imp bones in it. "Worth a lot'a money, they are!"

The crowd of imps behind Janine run for cover. They can tell a fight is about to break out.

"I can't let you do that!" Janine motions towards her sword.

"_Hai!_" Grims says.

"Hm? A DWMA student?" Casper tilts his head. "Come for my soul, eh?"

"You're wanted by Lord Death?"

"I'm wanted by a lot more than 'im, girly! Environmentalists around the world 'ate me!"

"I'd hate you too if you kill innocent imps!"

"Get outta 'ere; I don' wanna 'urt you," Casper reaches under his cloak and pulls out a whip with metal balls tied to it. He flicks his wrist and cracks the whip at Janine's feet. Then he steps to the side and points towards the exit.

"No!" Janine yells as her weapon changes form again. Now Grims is in his scythe form; the blade and shaft is white and covered in black and green spots.

"Then die!" Casper cracks the whip at Janine. She swings the blade to block the attack. The rope wraps around the blade and Casper attempts to pull the scythe from her hand.

"Go away!" Janine shrieks as she jumps forward and hits Casper with her fist. He drops the whip and Janine backs away. She quickly untangles Grims.

"You bitch!" Casper yells as he reaches for another weapon. This time he pulls out a knife.

Janine throws the whip on the ground and shoves the scythe shaft into the ground. She vaults over Casper as he swings his blade.

"These imps are just like people!" Janine says on the other side of him. "Just leave now and don't tell anyone about this place!"

Casper grunts and swings his knife again at Janine. She ducks underneath it and swings her scythe. The blade hits Casper's side, cutting him in two. His body evaporates into black smoke, leaving behind a kishin egg. Composed Grims turns back to normal and grabs the kishin egg. He shovels it into his mouth and swallows it.

The imps cheer as Janine and Grims crawls out of the cave.


	9. The Reason for Revenge is

**The Last of the Clean-up Crew; Death the Kid's Third Fight with Crona**

Death the Kid touches down at the front gates of the DWMA.

He hops off of Beelzebub and draws it back into his arm. Then his guns turn back into the Thompson sisters and the trio runs into the school.

They make their way through the building towards the Death Room. They reach the door, panting, and push through into the blank, white room under the sky. Lord Death isn't there.

"Where the hell is he?" Kid mutters. "Why would he leave?"

"You'll have to wait a little while for your father, Kid," Dr. Stein says from behind him. He, Liz, and Patti turn to see his expressionless face.

"I need to talk to my father!" Kid says. "This is urgent! Tim and Agnes were killed by the Demon Sword!"

"My my, this is very urgent. Unfortunately Lord Death is making the preparations for the Anniversary," Dr. Stein says, puffing a ring of smoke from his cigarette.

"Is it almost April 1st already?" Patti asks.

"That's not important! I need to speak to my father!" Kid yells.

"Well at the moment you'll have to talk to me," Dr. Stein says.

"Alright. Then tell me, besides the students that were killed, who worked on sealing the Kishin Wasteland?"

"That would be myself, Sid, Medusa, Steel, and Alyss," Dr. Stein says.

**(Note: Remember that Medusa is the school nurse at this point in time)**

"What was Medusa doing at the Kishin Wasteland?" Kid asks.

"Treating the others when they got a whiff of that toxic air down there," Dr. Stein inhales more smoke.

"Where is Sid and Medusa right now?" Kid asks.

"Sid is working with Lord Death and Medusa is with Soul Eater in the infirmary."

"What about Steel and Alyss?" Liz asks.

"They're down south," Dr. Stein says. "Hunting evil humans."

"Where!? They could be in terrible danger!" Kid yells.

"You said it was the Demon Sword doing this?"

"It was Crona, the one I fought on the Nidhogg," Kid says. "She said it was _an act of revenge_."

"Then I strongly suggest you go after Steel and Alyss right now," Dr. Stein lowers his glasses and peers at Kid with his own eyes.

"Where?" Kid asks.

"They're in a small town that's being terrorized by a gang of evil humans; Tannersville."

"Thanks Dr," Kid says and he and his partners run past him through the doorway. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"I'm sure," Dr. Stein raises his glasses and heads over towards the mirror in the center of the Death Room. He continues his search for Team GrimsReaper.

* * *

"C'mon already, old man," A teenager hisses. "Hand it over!"

The group of six behind him shout in agreement. They all spit at the old man shielding his wife's dead body, trying to keep them from eating her soul.

"I know what you kind of people do," The man yells. "I won't let you eat my wife!"

"Move!" One says and raises a foot to kick him. As the boy extends his leg at the man, a silver-haired boy dashes between the two with a sword in hand. The blade cuts clean through the teenager's leg, spraying blood over the old man.

"Fuck! Shoot im!" The guy yells. His gang pulls out there pistols to shoot, but the swordsman is too fast.

He comes back around and cuts through the entire crowd, leaving their kishin eggs floating where they once were.

The boy stops and slings his sword over his shoulder. "Sorry, sir," He says. "I'll make sure you're wife's soul is delivered to Lord Death safely."

"Th… thank… you," The man sobs. He kisses his wife's forehead and hurries down the bleak street. Can-fires light the sidewalks and shards of glass litter the pavement.

"_This town is a dump, Steel,_" A female voice says from the sword.

"Yeah, Alyss," Steel says. "Hurry and eat these kishin eggs and then let's look for the rest of the gang members."

"_'Kay!_" The sword says as she turns back into her human form. Alyss quickly chews the kishin eggs one by one.

"Steel! Alyss!" Death the Kid yells from Beelzebub up above.

The meister and weapon look up to see him with his skateboard rockets on and pistols in his hands.

"Death the Kid?" Steel frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to get you too out of here!" Kid yells.

"Why? We're doing just fine here!" Alyss says, biting into another soul.

"There's a Demon Sword after you! We have to get you back to the DWMA; to a safe place!"

"A Demon Sword!" Steel gasps. "Who became a Demon Sword?"

"No time to explain!" Kid yells and points towards a patch of woods away from the town. "Please, you must hurry! I'll meet you over there! Keep an eye out for a girl with black wings!" Kid soars away towards their designated rendezvous point.

Steel waves his finger in a circular motion around his temple.

"You think Lord Death's son is crazy?" Alyss yells.

"A girl with black wings," Steel repeats. "Sure. Keep eating, then we'll continue hunting."

"I think we should follow Death the Kid," Alyss says, chewing on the fifth kishin egg.

"You just want to leave this town so we can save ourselves?" Steel asks.

Alyss swallows another kishin egg without answering.

"Answer me, you coward," Steel grits his teeth.

"We should leave," Alyss plops the last kishin egg in her mouth. "If… a Grim Reaper… sounded frightened… then shouldn't… we?"

"I don't know, probably not," Steel crosses his arms.

"Besides, you promised that man we'd deliver his wife's soul to Lord Death," Alyss points towards the woman's dead body and gasps.

Crona feeds the blue orb to her black sword before it lets out a terrifying scream. The sound echoes across the town and into the forest.

Kid perks his head up as the sound reaches him.

"_K… K… Kid…_" Liz sputters. "_What was that!?_"

"That sounded like the Demon Sword!" Kid gasps. "Crona got them already!"

The trio stands in awe as Crona flies high over their heads on Ragnarok's wings.

"Let's go!" Kid yells as he hops of his skateboard. The wheels turn into small jets and the board is lifted into the air. The Grim Reaper speeds after Crona.

She turns her head to see Kid in pursuit as Crona and Ragnarok reach the edge of the woods.

"Ragnarok," Crona gasps. "It's Lord Death's son!"

"_Not again!_" Ragnarok growls. "_Let's lose them! Keep an eye out for anything symmetrical!_"

Crona soars over a nearby city as Kid draws nearer.

"You assholes!" Kid roars. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Ragnarok?" Crona looks to her partner for advice.

"_Go ahead and tell him,_" Ragnarok says. "_He'll be dead in exactly three weeks anyway._"

"Tell me what?" Kid frowns.

"_Don't be too specific, though,_" Ragnarok finishes.

"Alright, Death the Kid," Croan gives a weak smile. "I'm supposed to be hunting the ones who worked to seal up the Kishin Wasteland, and those that killed the necromancer, Juniana."

"Why?" Kid asks.

"That would be giving away the specifics," Crona chuckles. She comes in low and lands on the roof of a skyscraper.

"Get back here!" Kid yells as he lands Beelzebub. The meister steps off and approaches Crona.

"Leave me alone, please," Crona's face becomes twisted with an odd smile. "I don't want to have to deal with you any more than I have to."

"You tell me right now why you're hunting these people!" Kid yells.

"Because my mom told me to," Crona's black sword forms in her hand and she leaps at Kid.

"Wha!?" Kid cries as he ducks under the strike. He swings his gun and hits Crona in the chest sending her reeling back a few feet. He then runs to hit her again, "Damn it, tell me!"

"No," Crona mutters as she deflects the blow with her sword.

She jumps back and runs towards the edge of the building.

"Don't do this!" Kid yells. "These are my friends you're killing!"

Crona looks over her shoulder as she steps off the edge of the building, "What's a _friend_?"

Crona plummets off of the building.

"No!" Kid yells as he runs towards the edge. Crona flies back up into the air with her Black Dragon wings.

"Just DIE!" Crona yells as she swings her sword around her body. Kid, using his soul perception, can see Crona's soul expand. A light red orb with a spike. A large white X crosses in front of the orb and a black cobra coils around everything.

"Oh no," Kid gasps.

"_Kid!_" Patti yells. "_We need to resonate!_"

"Right!" Kid says as he's picked up into the air by his expanding soul.

"_Soul Resonance!_" They trio declares. In a pink flash, Kid's guns transform into long silver cannons with a three pointed skull along the sides.

"Execution mode ready," Kid says as his black needles form on the backs of his arms. They begin to spark with energy.

"_Resonance Stable,_" Liz informs. "_Noise at 0.6%._"

Pink rings wrap around the cannon barrels.

"_Black Needle Soul Wavelength is charged completely!_" Patti says.

Energy sparks from the glowing ends of the cannons and forms two skulls.

"_Preparing to fire!_" Liz continues. "_Feedback in 3…_"

"_2_…" Patti counts.

"Ragnarok!" Crona yells. "Screech Alpha!"

Crona swings her sword down in Kid's direction, sending a blast of black energy at the building.

"_1_!" Liz finishes.

"_Firing now!_" Patti says.

"Go Death Cannon!" Kid declares as he points the barrels at the incoming attack.

The explosions at the end of the cannons collect and form two yellow orbs. They soar to intercept Screech Alpha. The two attacks collide in the air and explode.

Crona spirals high into the air and Kid is thrown back.

"_Let's get out of here!_" Ragnarok yells.

"Okay," Crona says as the two fly off into the darkened sky.

Sirens wail at the base of the building as Kid slams into a lightning rod.

"_Kid! Are you okay!?_" Patti cries.

"I'm fine," Kid grunts. "But the Demon Sword got away again!"

"_We'll get her next time,_" Liz assures. "_Let's just go home._"

"Stein, Sid, and Medusa will be safe from Crona's _act of revenge _at the school," Kid says. "We have to warn Corvis, Moon, and Grims; Crona will be after them next!"

* * *

Dr. Stein watches intently as images flicker across the mirror in the Death Room. The, after weeks of watching, their search is completed. The mirror focuses in on Grims and Janine entering their apartment in Hall City. Reaper and Moon run to meet them at the door.

"There you are," Dr. Stein smiles and removes his cigarette.


	10. Hunt (First Part)

**Team GrimsReaper is found!; 42-42-565**

The following Sunday, in the center of their Hall City apartment, Team GrimsReaper lay of their bellies in a circle around Chibi.

She giggles as she runs from person to person (to "dog") and placing her hands on their faces. She toddles over to Reaper and leans against him. "Eepuh!" She says. Then she runs to Moon and does the same. "Mun!" She giggles. Then to Orgog, "Gogog!". Then to Grims, "Gimst!". Then to Janine, "Janine!"

The boys all sob into their arms.

"She… only… gets… Janine's… name… right…" Reaper wails.

"She's only three," Janine smiles and gets to her feet. She picks Chibi into her arms and kisses her forehead, making her giggle even more. "She can't get everyone's names right."

"But she adds a "t" to my name," Grims cries. "How does that make sense!?"

"Gimst!" Chibi repeats with more emphasis on the "t".

Grims cries oven louder.

"Come on, guys," Janine heads towards the door. "Let's head out into town. You guys are off from work today and it's a beautiful day! You want to go for a walk, Chibi?"  
"Mun come too!" Chibi waves her hands around.

Moon lets out a long cry. They all slowly stand up and Reaper ties the leash around Orgog, "disguising" him as a normal dog. They head out the door and enter the elevator. Reaper cries once again when he sees Chibi twirling like a top to the sound of the music. No member of Team GrimsReaper can forget the day they found Chibi.

It was on their second week after they left the DWMA. The copy of Death's List was pointing out a twisted murderer hiding out in the alleys of the city they were staying in. They all went to hunt it and found it engaged in a battle. Chibi was jumping from trashcan to box to window to ladder like a monkey avoiding the jaws and fangs of the humanoid evil human. She only carried a short knife.

Reaper and Moon quickly jumped into action but were over powered by the strength the man possessed. It was Chibi that made the finishing blow, cutting into the man's neck when he bit into Reaper's shoulder. Chibi showed great concern for Reaper's injury and took Team GrimsReaper to her cardboard box home. They found her with tons of medical supplies and can and cans of food and water. Despite the semi-well living conditions for the three year old girl, Team GrimsReaper decided to take her in.

The elevator door opens up and Chibi grabs hold of Reaper's finger in her tiny hand and they walk across the lobby and out onto the nearly empty street.

"You know," Moon says. "It's unbelievable how much crime has been happening lately in this little city."

"It's good for us," Grims says. "We've gotten 7 more souls since Casper."

"You don't find it odd?" Moon asks.

"Don't ask me about anything being odd, Moon," Grims chuckles.

"Remember how much crime there was in Vegas?" Reaper says.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Moon grins. "Those ladies were so beautiful it was murdering me!"

"Don't talk about friggin' strip clubs in front of Chibi!" Janine frowns.

"She doesn't know what they are," Moon says.

"Mama was stipuh," Chibi says.

"You mama was _stipuh_?" Grims tilts his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid to translate for her," Janine sighs. "Just drop this conversation."

"Right," Reaper says. Chibi tugs oh his finger. "Yes?"

"How shoduh?" Chibi looks up into Reaper's eyes.

"My shoulder?" Reaper smiles. "It's fine."

"Check Band-Aid?" Chibi asks.

"Band-Aid's fine, don't worry little girl," Reaper says. Too cute. Chibi never forgot the injury Reaper received from that evil human.

As Team GrimsReaper turns around the corner of a building, something buzzes in Reaper's pocket.

"Moon, can you take Orgog's leash?" He asks handing the velvet cord to his partner. Moon takes it and Orgog runs over next to his leg.

Reaper reaches into his pocket and checks the ID number of the caller.

_42-42-_565

"Death the Kid," Reaper gasps and flips open his phone with one hand.

**(Note: You can probably tell but this number is one greater than Lord Death's mirror number. I just made this number up for Kid)**

"_Reaper! Where are you!?_" Kid's voice comes through the phone.

"Good to hear your voice," Reaper says. "Should I put you on speaker phone so the others can hear?"

"_Sure sure sure, whatever,_" Kid spits out. Reaper looks around to make sure there is no one around. Luckily, this street is empty. He pressed a small button on the side of his phone so Kid's panicked breathing can be heard by the entire team.

"Alright, Kid, what's up? You sound worried," Reaper says.

"It's Death the Kid?" Janine asks.

"What's he want?" Grims asks.

"_You're all in terrible danger!_" Kid yells. "_Get out of the city!_"

"What!?" Moon gasps. "Wha… why?"

"Kid, does this have to do with the Kishin Wasteland?" Reaper asks.

"_Yes,_" Kid says. "_Just calm down and pay close attention to me!_"

"Alright, we'll be really, really calm," Grims rolls his eyes.

"_Okay, good, alright,_" Kid takes a deep breath and continues. "_I was investigating the mysterious deaths of the students who took part in sealing the Kishin Wasteland. After 4 partnerships were killed I went with another group on their mission. And there I found out who was the killer. A girl named Crona and her Demon Sword!_"

"A demon sword!" Janine yells. "Aren't those…"

"_Yes,_" Kid says. "_Be on the lookout for a girl with pink hair dressed in all black. She'll be talking a lot about _dealing with things_ and some sort of_ act of revenge_. I still don't know why but someone commanded her to hunt down everyone who worked to seal the Kishin Wasteland, and the three who killed Juniana._"

Grims, Reaper, and Moon freeze. They were the ones who killed the necromancer.

"Who… who commanded… her to… do that?" Grims sputters.

"_She said, and I quote: My mom told me to,_" Kid says. "_Creepy, huh?"_

"I'll say," Moon sighs.

"We'll be careful, Kid," Janine says.

"_Oh my god! And one other thing!_" Kid yells. "_I just remembered! My father, Lord Death, he found y…_"

The phone shatters in Reaper's hand as a yellow spear passes by his hand.

"What the hell is this!?" Reaper yells as he sees the spear, with its lightning bolt shaped point, lodged in the ground.

The spear sparks with electricity and changes form. It becomes a tall boy with short black hair and a spikey ponytail. He wears red visor over his eyes. He also wears an unbuttoned white jacket is over his blue shirt and white pants.

"Who are you?" Grims asks.

"My demon weapon," A voice calls out from the other end of the street. Team GrimsReaper turns to see a bald boy with two black portions of hair that spike up from his ears like horns. He also wears circular glasses white glasses. He wears a black sweater vest and tie under a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves.

Two more figure turns around the corners of the buildings on either side of the boy. A girl wearing a green pleated skirt and light green sweater. She holds a black lantern in her gloved hand.

A dark skinned boy also approaches with two huge black gauntlets over his hands with the words _pot of fire_ on one and _pot of thunder _on the other. He has black hair, a white t-shirt with a multicolored one protruding from the bottom. A black and white striped arm band wraps around his arms.

"Your weapon?" Moon asks to bald boy. He takes a look back at the expressionless boy behind him and then back at the group ahead of him. "Wait a second! I recognize you guys! Ox Ford and Harvar D. _Éclair_!" Moon points at the bald boy, Ox. "Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré!" Moon points to the pink haired girl, Kim. "And Kilik Rung, and the Pots of Fire and Thunder!" Moon points the slouching boy, Kilik.

"I don't really remember you much," Kilik says.

"I'm not even sure how I remember all of you," Moon holds a hand to his head. "I think I saw Kim and Jacqueline in the girls shower room… I mean…"

"Oh yeah," Kim growls. "I remember you now!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Grims asks.

"I hope it's to replace my phone," Reaper frowns.

"You're Grims, right?" Ox asks.

"Yeah," Grims says. "You probably remember me because of my _condition_."

"Don't even think about making fun of my partner!" Janine yells.

"I definitely remember you," Ox says. "You were almost as smart as me!"

"Smarter," Janine frowns.

"Why are you all here?" Reaper asks.

Ox chuckles and raises his glasses with his finger.

"What's so funny?" Grims asks.

"We're were sent here by Lord Death to return you to the DWMA," Harvar says.

"You can't!" Gangster Grims throws a punch at Harvar. He grabs his fast and throws Grims down, then runs to his meister.

"Why?" Reaper asks.

"So you don't release some sort of _kishin witch _into the world," Kilik says.

"You can't just kidnap us!" Janine yells.

"We have to, sorry," Kim says.

"Psst, Moon," Reaper steps so his face is next to Moon's ear. He discretely whispers, "I can see Kim's soul. She's a witch. Stay quiet about this, I don't think her friends know."

"Right," Moon relies.

"_Kim,_" The lantern whispers. "_I think Reaper knows._"

Kim grits her teeth.

"Either you guys can come quietly or we'll take you down by force!" Kilik says, slamming his fist into his other gauntlet.

"You'll have to catch us first," Moon taunts.

Harvar disappears in a bolt of lightning and reforms as Ox's spear.

"Pot of Fire!" Kilik winds up with one gauntlet. "Triple F!"

A wave of fire shoots from the end of the pot and soars at Team Grims Reaper. Janine scoops Chibi into her arms and takes off with Orgog. Grims runs away with Reaper and Moon, who has just turned into his weapon form.

"The hunt is on!" Ox yells and charges into the smoke with the others.


	11. Hunt (Last Part)

**The Final Soul?; Reaper's Split-Second Decision at the Edge of Life**

Kilik chooses to pursue Janine's group.

He dashes around the corner of the building with his pots ablaze with their elements. Janine struggles to keep up a fast pace while carrying a human being in her arms. Orgog runs at her side, keeping the same slow pace as her.

Kilik runs with determination on his face.

"Stop! Please!" Janine yells and buries her face in Chibi's hair.

"I'm not supposed to hurt any of you badly," Kilik yells. "But I have strict orders to capture you at all costs!"

"Leave us alone!" Janine yells.

"Double T!" Kilik yells as he punches the ground with his second pot. A blast of thunder ripples through the ground and knocks Janine to the pavement. Chibi slips out of her hands and tumbles several feet away.

"No!" Janine yells and reaches out to her.

"Triple…" Kilik winds up to punch. His pupils shrink as he lowers his weapons. Orgog stands between Janine and Kilik, starig into the pot meister's eyes. Kilik's eyes turn red as he falls under Orgog, the Bewitching Beast's control.

"Good boy, Orgog!" Janine smiles. Chibi comes back over to Janine as she gets to her feet. "Keep Kilik here while Chibi and I go after the others."

Orgog barks in agreement.

Janine and Chibi run back the way they came from. Before they pass Kilik, the pots begin to glow red and yellow. Two tiny children step in front of Janine's path. They both wear tan overalls. Pot of Fire wears a red cap and Pot of Thunder wears a yellow cap.

"Oh dear," Janine stops running. Chibi, however, walks up towards the Pots looking tough. She stands face to face with Pot of Thunder. "Chibi?"

"Tag," Chibi smiles and taps Pot of Thunder's shoulder. "You it!"

Pot of Fire and Thunder open their mouth to laugh as the three run in circles around Kilik's frozen body.

"Well I'll be," Janine puts her hands on her hips and watches for a moment. Then she continues off towards the direction the other three left.

* * *

Reaper and Grims weave as they run down the street away from Ox's thunder blasts. Kim runs beside him.

"_Where's Janine?_" The white scythe asks.

"I need to go back for her!" Grims yells.

"She can handle herself!" Reaper yells, ducking under a bolt of lightning.

"She's my meister!"

"And you're an autonomous weapon!" Reaper yells. "Be strong and lead Ox away from us! We'll handle Kim!"

Grims pauses to think the situation over, then says, "Alright."

Grims stops and turns towards Ox and Kim as Reaper hurries off. Grims transforms his fingers into 10 little gun barrels and shoots a wave of multicolored bullets at the two in front of him.

Ox skids to a stop and dodges the bullets while Kim pulls the ring from the top of the lamp. A long black rod extends from it as fire shoots from the base of the lamp.

"Change "Pixie" " Kim yells. As she hops on the lantern. It soars into the air and over Grims, continuing to chase Reaper.

Grims stops shooting and transforms his fingers back to normal.

"It's just you and me, Grims," Ox says and gets ready to leap forward.

"It sure is," Grims smiles. A portion of his belly begins to glow with several different colored lights. When the glowing fades, a bag of firecrackers hangs down from his body. "Now let's go go go!"

Ox twirls the spear over his head and raises one leg. "Lighting King Quake!" He yells as he stomps his foot and hits the ground with his crackling spear.

Grims jumps into the air before the electricity in the ground can hit him. He reaches into the bag and pulls out three explosives.

"Three Bang!" He declares as he throws the firecrackers at the ground. They each explode by Ox's feet. He steps back to avoid the blasts.

As Grims falls back to the ground he throws an explosive under his feet. It explodes and throws him back into the air again.

"5 Bang!" Grims yells as he grabs a handful of firecrackers and throws them at Ox. He knocks them all out of the air with his spear. Grims turns himself upside-down in the air above Ox, dumping the contents of the bag out at him.

"_Watch out!_" Harvar yells from the spear.

"27 Bang!" Grims yells.

Ox turns and run back the way he came as the ginormous explosion occurs behind him. The blast keeps Grims in the air as the bag melds back into his body. Then his arm flashes and transforms into a katana blade.

"What's with this guy?" Ox grunts.

"Samuraisutoraiku sagari!" Grims-san yells as he brings the blade down at Ox.

**(Translation: Falling Samurai Strike)**

Ox swings the spear so the shaft intercepts the attacks. Ox kicks Grims back and spins the spear again to stab.

The katana transforms back into Grims' arm. Then, a spiked chain appears, running up the length of his forarm and over the tips of his fingers and back down his arm.

Crazy Grims cackles as the chainsaw hand starts up. He swings his arm at Ox. He parries again.

* * *

Reaper turns to see Kim, flying through the air on her lamp, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"_We need to get airborne,_" Moon says.

"Good thinking!" Reaper says. He brings the scythe over his head and spins it, lifting him into the air. "Copter Scythe!"

"_What are they doing?_" Jacqueline asks.

Reaper soars into the air at eye level with Kim.

"Do the others know?" Reaper asks.

"No," Kim says. "And hopefully they never will!" She flips over so the bottom of the lamp is facing Reaper. A blast of fire erupts from it and hit Reaper. He falls from the air and lands on the roof of a building.

The scythe falls from Reaper's hand and slides across the stone.

"Stay there, Moon," Reaper commands. "Don't change back!"

"_Sure,_" Moon sighs.

Kim comes in low to hit Reaper directly.

Reaper's hand sparks with his soul wavelength. His drives his palm into Kim's chest.

"Soul Tremor!" He yells as the lantern crashes to the ground and Kim rolls off.

Kim hits the ground and a large gasp opens on her shoulder.

The lantern hits the ground next to the scythe. Both weapons turn back to their human forms. Jacqueline wears the same clothes as Kim, but has long black hair.

"I guess you and me are fighting," Moon grins.

"Oh brother," Jacqueline says as her arm transforms into a lamp.

Moon's arm becomes a scythe blade as he throws an attack at Jacqueline. He raises her lamp arm to block. Sparks fly as the metal collides. Smoke bellows out of the lamp and the white scythe turns red with fire.

"Shit!" Moon cries as he falls back. "That frickin' burns!"

"I'm a demon lamp," Jacqueline says. "What'd you expect?"

Kim sits up and takes off her glove. She then presses her hand on her wound and chants, "_Tanunucoon racooncoon ponpon ponkitanu pon pon pon._" When Kim removes her hand the blood is gone and her shirt seals back up.

"You are a witch," Reaper says.

"I know," Kim replies and leaps at Reaper. She knocks him over and spirals over his head.

Moon rushes to his meister's side as Jacqueline transforms into her lamp form. Kim reaches out to her and catches the ring.

Moon transforms entirely into a scythe as Reaper grabs him and runs at Kim.

"I just need a witch soul to make Moon a death scythe!" Reaper yells.

Kim's eyes widen as Reaper swings the scythe to cut her in half. She shoves the lamp behind her back as the white blade reaches her. The lamp shield's Kim from the blade.

"_Kim!_" Jacqueline yells. "_Don't move!_"

"But how long are you going to be able to keep this up!?" Reaper smiles evilly. His hands crackle with his wavelength as he drives his palm at Kim again. She tilts her neck to avoid the blow. Reaper continues to use his Soul Tremor against Kim, but the witch continues to dodge.

* * *

Ox ducks under Crazy Grim's chainsaw arm.

"You can't beat me!" Ox yells. "I'm the Lightning King!"

Janine runs up from behind and tackles Ox.

"Damn it! Leave my partner alone!" She yells.

"Good to see you, Janine," Grims transforms his arm back to normal. "Where's Chibi?"

"Playing with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder," Janine answers, pinning Ox's arms down.

"Oh," Grims says. "Reaper's off fighting Kim."

"Should we go help?"

"Nah, he's got it," Grims bends down and stokes Ox's hair.

"Stop that!" Ox yells.

"Then don't let Harvar attack us, huh?" Grims says.

"Alright alright! Just stop it!" Ox cries.

Janine chuckles as Grims bursts out with laughter in approval of Ox's answer.

* * *

Sweat pours down Kim's face as she hangs on to her life.

Reaper, completely maddened, throws punch after punch at Kim.

"Moon! Soul Resonance!" Reaper yells.

"_I'm gonna be a death scythe! I'm gonna be a death scythe!_" Moon sings.

_He takes his seat at the Concert Duet Stage in his concert attire. The he begins a piece composed of sharp notes and a low tempo, all in a low octave._

The white blade curls around, letting Kim fall onto the ground.

"White Scythe Crescent Moon Mode!" Reaper yells as he holds the sickle over his head.

Kim gasps as the blade enters her head and in immediately pulled back out. Her body disintegrates. Kim's clothes fall to the stone and her purple soul floats up into the air.

"_No!_" Jacqueline sobs. "_You assholes! You bastards! You mother fuckers!_"

"_We did it! We did it, Reap…_" Moon starts cheering but stops.

Reaper grabs the witch's soul out of the air and resonates with it. He lets it back into the air to reform.

"I can't… I'm sorry… so sorry…" Reaper cries.

"_Reaper?_" Moon's reflection appears in the blade.

Reaper runs and leaps off of the building as Kim reappears naked. She quickly throws her cloth back on and she and Jacqueline follow Reaper off the edge of the building.

Orgog and Chibi, along with Kilik, Ox, Janine, and their partners run to meet Reaper as he hits the ground and tumbles forward to absorb the shock.

Kim flies down off the building on her lamp. When they hit the ground, Jacqueline turns back into her human form and the two run to their friends. Orgog, Chibi, Grims, and Janine run to Reaper's side.

"Get out of here!" Reaper yells. "ALL OF YOU!"

_Moon sits in shock at the bench in front of his piano. Suddenly, the keys begin to play themselves. A hard, jumpy tune flows from the piano._

_"Wha!?" Moon gasps. "Reaper's playing by himself!"_

The scythe in its Crescent Moon form begins to curl back down. The end of the blade connects to the shaft and blue energy fills the gap in the middle of the semi-circle.

"White Scythe Half-Moon Mode," Reaper says as he twists the weapon around so the hammer is facing down. He holds it up above his head with both hands. "Special Attack - Impact with the Moon."

He brings the hammer down onto the ground. An explosion sends the hunters from the DWMA flying. They disappear over the edge of a billboard.

Reaper raises the half-moon back up as it glows bright blue. Moon reappears.

Team GrimsReaper stands in silence.

Chibi tugs on Reaper's hand. He looks down at her with tears streaming down his face.

"How shoduh?" Chibi asks.

Reaper smiles and leads Chibi by the hand back to the apartment with the rest of the team.


	12. The End is Ragnarok (First Part)

**Surprise; The Black Blooded Terror Appears Again**

Janine and Grims walk down the streets of Hall City alone.

Things in the city have been much, much, _much_, quieter since the mysterious crater appeared in the middle of Oak Street. Barely anybody walked and cars rarely drove on the main back roads of the city.

"Why did Reaper and Moon send us to get the groceries?" Grims sighs.

"I don't know," Janine shrugs. "Maybe they're planning a surprise party."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Janine glares at her partner. "Maybe to today is some sort of important day?"

"Uhh…" Grims furrows his brows. "Is… it… St. Patrick's Day?"

Janine stops walking and widens her eyes. "Yes…"

"Oh, okay then," Grims says.

"Wait!" Janine runs to catch up to him. "No! It's my birthday! How could you forget!?"

"I… didn't forget," Grims freezes his his tracks. "I'm… just acting… nonchalant so that… you don't realize… we are throwing you a surprise party." Then Grims thinks, "_Oh no! I'm doomed!_"

"Oooooh!" Janine smiles. She winks and makes a motion towards her mouth, pretending to zip her lips, lock it up, and throw away the key.

Grims gives a thumbs up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. As Janine enters the grocery store, he flips it open and speed dials Moon.

"_Hello,_" Moon answers.

"It's Grims," Grims sputters. "It's Janine's birthday."

"_Oh no,_" Moon sighs.

"Throw something together for her! I'll keep her busy for as long as I can! Bye!" Grims closes the phone and hurries after Janine.

The store is completely empty except for the cashier.

Janine and Grims grab a shopping cart and head towards the back of the store.

"Hey Grims," Janine smiles.

"Yeah?" Grims says.

"Remember when we partnered up?"

"How can I forget," Grims sighs.

"It was Black*Star making fun of you, right?" Janine asks.

"Yeah, and you went right up and slapped him across the face," Grims chuckles.

"Uh huh!" Janien giggles as well. "And he got all pissed off and started shouting: How dare you hit god! No, not god! Someone greater than god! The great BLACK*STAR!"

"And then you hit him again," Grims leans onto the shopping cart laughing. "That was hot."

"Thanks Cool Grims," Janine rolls her eyes.

"I'm Composed Grims," Grims stops the cart.

"Uh… uh… oh…" Janine blushes.

"What?" Grims asks. "I can't talk like that?"

"I don't know," Janine says and pushes the cart again. "I guess so, it's just not like you."

"What do you mean not like me?" Grims stops the cart again.

"I just mean… Composed Grims is more… composed, right?"

"But I can't say _hot_?" Grims raises an eyebrow.

Janine pauses for a moment and thinks, "_Oh geez, what am I gonna say now?_" She says, "I'm sorry… you know… we've been partners for a year and a half… I've just gotten used to interacting with 9 Grims… so I sometimes forget that you're all the same." "_Perfect._"

"Sure," Grims lets the cart keep rolling.

They head straight to the frozen foods section and start pulling out treats for Janine's birthday first.

Grims says, "Why do you think this place seems so…" The lights flicker. "abandoned?"

"Probably our fight the other day has made people too afraid to go outside?" Janine suggests. "We did, after all, make a bug crater appear in the middle of the street."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Grims says. He thinks, "_Think Composed Grims, think. What else can you do to stall Janine?_" He say, "So, have you ever thought about learning Japanese?"

"Why? So I can communicate with Grims-san better?" Janine asks.

"Sure, why not?" Grims shrugs.

"I think we communicate just fine," Janine says.

"Anata ga hontōni sō omoimasu ka?" Grims says.

"How do you know Japanese?" Janine asks.

"I could teach you," Grims says. "And I said: Do you really think so?"

"Let's start lessons tomorrow," Janine says.

"Okay," Grims says. He thinks, "_Damn it! That was aweful! Okay, when we get to the vegetable isle, I'll make her laugh… no… Crazy Grims… don't… p… ush… m… e… ou…t….._"

Janine pushes the cart down towards the rows of leaves and roots.

"_Now let's make her laugh!_" Crazy Grims thinks.

"So should we get…" Janine stops when she sees Grims with three carrots up his nose. Three carrots. "I'm suddenly not v… very hungry…" Janine pushes the cart away.

"_Oh good job me,_" Grims thinks sarcastically. "_That stalled her… l… let… me… back… i… n… now!_"

Composed Grims takes control again and pulls the carrots out of his nose. He then sets them back on the shelf and hurries after Janine.

"Sorry, Janine," Grims sighs. "That was Crazy Grims, not me."

"And who is you?" Janine asks, pulling a loaf of bread off another shelf.

"Composed Grims," Grims says.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Anxious Grims," Janine shrugs.

"_Oh damn. I can tell she's pissed now,_" Grims thinks. "_There's got to be some way to get her attention back._"

"I think that's everything," Janine says as she tosses a can of soup into the cart. "Let's go celebrate my birthday."

"_This is a disaster!_" Grims shouts in his head.

Janine pushes the cart back to the front of the store. The cashier is gone.

"What! Did he run off too?" Janine says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out several dollar bills. She places them on the counter and pushes the cart out the door.

The two step onto the street and stare seriously at the fire across the street.

"_Look out, Grims!_" Comes from his head.

"What the…" Grims turns his head and sees the figure at the top of the store. It jumps off the building and thrusts its sword down at the two below.

"Janine! Look out!" Grims yells as he pushes his meister into the cart. She falls forwards into the basket and Grims takes hold of it, pushing it away as the pink-haired girl lands behind him. Crona.

"Is that!?" Janine gasps as she peeks over the edge of the cart.

"The Demon Sword!" Grims turns the cart and runs down the street.

"That's him, Ragnarok," Crona says to the sword. "He's one of the three people who killed Juniana."

"_Let's get him,_" Ragnarok says.

Crona runs after the weapon as they weave from street to street. They don't find a single other person.

"I think I know why there's been so little people around lately," Grims says.

"This guy ate them," Janine mutters.

The wheel of the cart hits a rock in the middle of the street, causing it to dump its contents. Janine along with all the food roll across the pavement.

"Janine!" Grims says. "I'm gonna transform!"

"But your scythe mode is my worst weapon!" Janine says.

"You've been watching Reaper use a scythe for nearly two months! And you used the scythe to beat Casper! You can do this!" Grims glows with the colors of the rainbow as his form morphs into a scythe.

"Alright," Janine catches the scythe as she gets to her feet.

Crona stops running at the other end of the street and holds her arms. The sword is gone.

"Who are you two!?" Janine yells. "I see the meister but where's the weapon?"

Crona's face twists into a frightening smile. She twitches and points towards her chest, "In here."

Her back explodes as a figure rises out of Crona's body. It is pitch black except for the white X across its face and white eyes next to them. Spike protrude from its neck and its muscles ripple as it grabs Crona's cheek and pulls.

"My blood is black," Crona giggles.

Janine's grip tightens on the scythe shaft.

"_Hi, prey,_" The large figure waves his hand. "_I'm Ragnarok!_"

"Ragnarok," Janine repeats. "The doomsday of Norse mythology."

"_You sure know a lot,_" Grims says.

Ragnarok laughs to himself. "_Isn't this guy funny, Crona?_"

"He sure is," Crona twitches.

"_He_?" Janine raises an eyebrow. "Can you see me at all?"

"_I can see you just fine,_" Ragnarok laughs. "_You look tasty._"

"Go away," Janine threatens.

"But we're about to have so much fun together," Crona chuckles. "I just learned what a _friend _is and I want to play. Won't you play with me?"

"Go away," Janine says again.

Crona stops twitching a frowns, "You don't want to play." Her frown becomes more twisted. "But I want to play." Crona's eyes move back and forth in her head as she thinks out loud. Left. "This is what's wrong with me isn't it?" Right. "All I want to do is interact with the other kids," Left. "But they just push me away." Right. "Or maybe I push them away and they keep going?" Left. "Or maybe they push back when I push them away?" Right. "Or maybe they just run when they see me?" Left. "No. Mom says I push people away." Right. "I have to be confident." Left. "_Nake snake cobra coboura_." Right. "I have to be confident." Left. "_Nake snake cobra coboura_." Right. "I have to be confident. I'm confident."

"_You're confident,_" Ragnarok assures.

Crona's eyes fix on Janine. "I'm confident. _Nake snake cobra coboura. Nake snake cobra coboura. Nake snake…_"

"Shut up!" Janine yells. "You're freaking me out!"

"Maybe people do push me away," Crona looks down at her arm. "Like you. You push me away and all I want to do is play. I can't deal with people. People are just better off dead. That's what my book says; A Simple Book about Killing People. I think I'll kill you by cutting!"

Crona's twisted smile returns and she begins to laugh uncontrollably. Ragrarok disappears in a cloud of black smoke. The vapor hangs in the air as Crona reaches into it. She pulls a silver hilt out of the cloud and the rest merges to form the black blade of the demon sword.

"_Watch out, Janine,_" Grims' reflection appears in the scythe blade.

Crona holds the sword next to her face. A mouth opens up near the base.

"Scream Resonance," Crona sighs. The mouth lets out a defining wail.

Janine screams as well, but in pain. She drops the scythe and frantically covers her ears.

Crona dashes forward with unbelievable speed, dragging the blade across the ground. At the last moment, Crona lefts the blade from the ground and steps on the scythe. The demon sword cuts across the skin of her stomach and stains her white shirt with blood. Janine's eyes widen as she falls back onto the overturned shopping cart.

Crona laughs as she continues to scratch the surface of Janine's belly.

"Maim! Maim! Maim! Maim! Maim! Maim!" Crona sings in monotone.

"_Janine! No!_" Grims yells as her meister lies helpless on the metal cart.

"_This time,_" Janine thinks. "_Reaper won't reform me…_"


	13. The End is Ragnarok (Second Part)

**Ninths Resonance; A True Autonomous Weapon**

_"A Simple Book about Killing People, huh?" Grims thinks, floating naked in the emptiness weapons experience in their weapon forms. _

_Grims floats in circles trying to figure out how to solve his problem. He's pinned under the feet of a demon sword that's slowly killing his meister._

_"This has to be the problem with Crona," Grims says out loud. "Any child given a book called "A Simple Book about Killing People" to read must be twisted inside. And giving that child a demon sword called doomsday just makes things worse. Whoever Crona's mom is must be more nuts than her."_

_Grims peers out once again through the scythe blade at the gruesome sight above. When Crona said "My blood is black" she must have been telling the truth. Black liquid dripping off of the sword splashes into the pool of red blood around Janine._

_"I can't just sit and watch this!" Grims yells. "I'm an autonomous weapon! I can fight! I just have to change back!"_

The scythe beneath Crona's feet begins to glow with the colors of the rainbow.

"_Awwwe, shut up!_" Ragnarok yells as Crona hits the shaft with her blade. The screaming sword vibrates the scythe causing Grims harm in his weapon form.

_Grims wails as the vibrations of the tainted soul wavelength ripple through him. His arm bursts letting his blood soak the blade of the scythe outside._

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop IT!" Grims yells as he pounds at the emptiness around him. The space in front of him shatters, leading into a circular room. The vibrating stops as Grims falls through into the room. His clothes reappear as the weapon lands the one of the 9 colors of the floor. The room is colored 9 different ways: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, black, and white. Each color is its own wedge in the circular floor._ _The colors also reach up the wall into the blackness above. Grims looks around the see each wedge has an iron door bolted shut along the wall. He sees the door open where he came from. Each door has a strip of white tape running around the door handle._

_"This place!" Grims gasps running from the white section he started at to the red section next to him. He pulls on the handle of that door. It's labeled "Cool"._

_The door swings open and a boy falls through it. He looks exactly like Grims._

_"Cool Grims!?" Composed Grims gasps._

_"What!?" Cool Grims looks up. "You! You're…"_

_"I'm Composed Grims," Composed Grim says as he helps his other personality to his feet._

_"How did this happen?" Cool Grims asks. "I was just sleeping in space and now…"_

_"I don't have a complete explanation, but Janine's in trouble right now!" Composed Grims points towards the emptiness above, revealing the gruesome maiming occurring outside the scythe._

_"Let's get the others out," Cool Grims smiles._

_The two Grims run from door to door pulling them open. Then, each Grims stands in their own wedge: Composed in white, Cool in red, Anxious in orange, Crazy in yellow, -San in green, Depressed in blue, Gangster in indigo, Adorable in violet, Frightened in black._

_"Alright, guys," Cool says. "Let's see if we can't figure out what's going on here."_

_"I know! I know!" Anxious shouts and waves his hand in the air._

_"Yes, Anxious?" Cool points to him._

_"Take a look around at all the doors!" Anxious smiles._

_"He's on to something," Composed says. "We each have our own separate room."_

_"And they're all connected to here," Gangster says._

_"But we're sealed off from one another," Depressed says._

_"But when Composed broke free," Crazy says._

_"The puppies were adopted by butterflies!" Adorable shouts._

_"__Īe watashitachi wa, subete kono sentā-shitsu ni hōshutsu sa reta," –San says._

_"Right. We were all released into this center room," Frightened says._

_"But how?" Crazy asks._

_"I have a theory," Composed says. "We're in my… should I use _my_?"_

_"Let's be inclusive and use _our_," Adorable says._

_"Whatever," Depressed sighs._

_"Alright," Composed continues. "We're in our soul. This is kind of like Moon's Concert Duet Stage."_

_"What the hell is a Concert Duet Stage?" Gangster asks._

_"I think I'm the only Grims who's been there," Composed rubs the back of his head. "It's a place in Moon's soul where he and Reaper resonate. His resonance instrument, a piano, sits there. They play, the piano being Moon's wavelength, and resonate. Sometimes I join him and perform a resonance attack called Soul Reaping Scissor."_

_"I'm aware of what Soul Reaping Scissor is," Cool says. "I've heard about it from Janine."_

_"It's a really incredible technique," Composed says._

_"Nē, watashitachiha ima Janine o hozon suru tame ni nanika o shinakereba naranai!" –San says._

_"Oh, he's right," Frightened jumps. "We have to do something to save Janine!"_

_"What can we do?" Depressed asks._

_"We can self-resonate!" Crazy yells._

_"That's… crazy, Crazy," Cool says._

_"No! Its not!" Adorable yells. He drops to his butt and straddles his legs. "Check out my resonance instrument!_"

_In a flash of violet light, a metal pot appears between Adorable's legs. Then, a wooden spoon appears in his hand. Adorable Grims begins to hum, Mary Had a Little Lamb, while beating on the pot with the spoon in rhythm._

_"You're on to something, Adorable," Gangster says. "But I'm not resonating to "Mary Had a Little Lamb"."_

_"You are on to something!" Composed shouts. "Reaper self-resonates when he used Soul Tremor and Solid Soul Wavelength. Why can't we? Won't we be more powerful if one person self-resonates 9 times?"_

_"Hai!" –San smiles. In a green flash of light, a bamboo flute appears in his hand. He raises it to his mouth and waits for the others to join in._

_"Let's try this," Cool says. In a flash of red light, an alto saxophone appears around his neck. A tenor sax appears in an indigo flash around Gangster._

_A black chair materializes out of the blue wedge Depressed stands on. He takes a seat and a tuba flashes onto his lap._

_Two orange pillars appear in front of Anxious, each one with a black record on top._

_Crazy holds his hands over his mouth. Then he opens them and blows yellow dust into the air. The particles merge and form a shiny trumpet._

_Frightened holds his arms out as two crash cymbals materialize in his hands._

_Finally, in a bright white flash, Composed stands with a keyboard in his arms._

_"Let's go go go!" Anxious yells._

_"**Ninths Resonance!**" Every Grims chants. They each join in Adorable's beat, playing the simple tune. Each Grims harmonizes to the tune, making it so much more than how it's taught in kindergarten. As the instruments resonate, the wedges beneath their feet light up. After a long record scratch from Anxious, the resonance is complete._

"Well looks like we're done," Crona smiles as she pulls the sword away from the large black "O" on Janine. "That sure was fun!" Crona laughs. "Now for the weapon."

Crona holds her sword high above her head to bring it down on the scythe beneath her. Grims' torso ejects from the blade. He wraps one hand around her throat as it transforms into a rainbow colored lollipop. Crona is held in place as he brings his other arm around to strike her with the brass knuckle on his fist. The impact breaks the lollipop, sending Crona tumbling several meters away.

Grims steps out of the scythe and it retracts into his leg. Several smaller scythe and katana blades erupt from the leg without tears, making it like the one with tears.

"Every part of me is different from the other parts of me," Grims mutters as the blades retract. He then grabs his one sleeve and rips it off. Then he removes his randomly spotted shirt. "But not anymore!" Grims runs his hands through his wavy hair and straightens it out like a perfect fan. "And now my EYES!" Grims shuts his eyes as rings of different colors wrap around his body. Just as the little lamb follows Mary to school one day in the song, the energy disappears and Grims beams at Crona with his two silver irises.

"What happened to him!?" Crona gasps.

"_He's probably infected with Madness or something,_" The Demon Sword sighs. "_Look he took off his shirt!_"

"I'm not mad!" Grims laughs. "I'm complete!"

Small blades of a chainsaw wrap around the edge of Grims' lollipop hand. The katana and scythe blade re-emerge from the holes in his jeans. His shoes tear away as his toes become long boomerangs. The fingers on the brass knuckle hand become gun barrels as a long black cannon appears on his chest.

"Total Grims Form," He smiles as he walks towards Crona slowly. "Achieved." Every weapon retracts back into Grims' body.

"_Kill him, Crona!_" Ragnarok yells.

Crona lunges forward as extends her sword to one side to attack.

Grims grunts as he drops to the ground. His left leg completely transforms into a bold white scythe blade. He spins on his beck with that one leg extended. The blade trips Crona, also cutting into her ankle. She hits the ground and Grims performs a _kip_, throwing himself back into the air.

He turns when he hits the ground and transforms his leg back to normal. Then his hands become two black boomerangs. He jerks his arms out of their sockets and the boomerangs rocket at Crona. She sprays more Black Blood as the weapons hit her in the chest and face and zoom back to Grims sides. They then revert to normal.

The droplets of Black Blood hang in the air around Crona. Grims transforms his arm into a green katana blade and charges at her.

"_Bloody Needle!_" Ragnarok's voice echoes from the droplets. Long black spikes shoot out at Grims from all directions, but he coats his body in yellow chainsaw teeth as the needles strike his body. They bend with wouth doing harm. Grims, with his chain body, dives at Crona. She rolls to the side as Grims hits the ground. Crona hops to her feet and holds her sword arm with her free arm as she wobbles away from Grims.

Grims pulls all the chains back into his body and opens his mouth. A blue inferno erupts from his jaws and soars at Crona. She jumps and turns in mid-air, swings her sword down at the ground.

"Screech Beta!" She shouts as a blast of energy runs across the ground at Grims.

Grims shuts his mouth to stop the flow of fire. The black energy cuts through the flames in the air. Grim's fingers transform into gun barrels. He shoots a wave of indigo colored bullets at Crona. They strike her body, releasing more Black Blood, but the wounds seal up.

Grims turns to one side and the blast slices past him without touching him. Then, Grims' head flattens and rounds, becoming a violet lollipop. He shoots a round of bullets at Crona as he charges at her. She cuts through the bullets with her sword. Grims jumps into the air and head-butts Crona with his lollipop head. She crumples to the floor and swings her sword at Grims' feet. A red brass knuckle forms around his ankle and blocks the attack.

While Crona lay at Grims' feet, he holds a hand over her head. The gun fingers turn back to normal and several orange spheres drop out of his hand and explode on Crona. She flies through the air and lands on the other side of Janine.

Crona gasps for air on the ground near Janine's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Grims asks, pulling the brasss knuckle back into his leg.

"I was told to kill… anyone… my mom told me to…" Crona pants. "My mom… was… a friend of Juniana's… and was avenging her death while helping Ragnarok… collect souls."

"Who's you mom?" Grims asks.

"I can't say," Crona climbs to her feet.

"How would your mom know who it was who killed Juniana?" Grims asks again. "And how would she even know who worked to seal the Kishin Wasteland?"

"I can't say," Crona holds her sword above her head in both hands with the blade facing down. She lowers the sword at Janine's head.

"NO!" Grims shrieks.

The black liquid around Janine launches itself at Crona in the form of black needles.

Janine's eyes burst open as the blood solidifies around her stomach wound.

She climbs to her feet as Crona pulls the needles out of her body.

"Janine," Grims tears up.

Janine's head stays focused at the ground. Then she lifts her head revealing her wide eyes and ginormous smile.

She chuckles softly to herself and takes a few wobbly steps towards Grims. Then, as Crona's wounds seal up, Janine turns and throws up her blood onto the ground.

She wipes the dark liquid from her mouth and laughs some more. Then she smiles and squints and says, "My blood is black, too."


	14. The End is Ragnarok (Last Part)

**The Black Blood in Janine; Can Janine and Grims Overcome the Madness?**

Grims stands in horror as his meister dances in circles singing, "Black Blood, Black Blood, Black Blood, Black Blood, Blood Black, Blood Black, Black Blood!"

"Janine," Grims gasps. "What's wrong?"

"Heheheheh…" Janine suddenly straightens her body and freezes. She turns her head to look at Grims but coughs up some more blood. Then she turns back to face Crona and sneezes Black Blood.

"_She used Bloody Needle!_" Ragnarok gasps.

"When I attacked her, the Black Blood got into her," Crona says. "But there's so much in her that somehow she found a way to control it."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Grims explodes. "MY MEISTER IS DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT AND FILLED WITH YOUR BLOOD! SHE'S GONNA DIE!"

"_If she doesn't fall to the Madness then she'll be alright,_" Ragnarok says. "_But that's highly unlikely._"

"You say Madness like it's some sort of disease. Why?" Grims asks.

"Madness erases all fear in you," Crona says. "Without fear, you can't feel anything." Then Crona gives a crazy smile like Janine's. "It makes you invincible!"

Grims grabs Janine's shoulders and spins her around to face him. "What happened to you?"

"Well," Janine tilts her head back to look at Crona. Then she pulls her head back up straight, laughs some more, and continues. "While I was unconscious I could see my soul. It was so pink and fluffy! Then, the black came down. It rained from the clouds above like rain falling from the raining clouds above in the rain… heheheheheheh… Then my soul began to collect the rain and it filled up. The little wispy end popped and I was sure it was gonna blow up! But instead the black went hard and sealed the puncture. Then I could feel my belly get hard too. Then… heheheheh… then… heheheheh… then I… heheheheheh… then I saw this fish! It was swimming around in the pool of black in my pink and fluffy and pink soul. It looked at me and said… heheheheh… it said: _Bloody_… heheheheh… it said: _Bloody Nee_… heheheheh… it said: _Bloody Needle_! How funny is that!? Then I woke up for breakfast! Yummy bacon and eggs and toast and toast!"

"Janine stop talking like that," Tears flow down Grims' cheeks. "You freaking me out."

"Hold on!" Janine shouts and pushes away from Grims. She begins to swat at the air and giggle some more. "The fish is back! It's talking to me! It says…" Janine stiffens again and faces Crona again. A look of pure horror is on Crona's face.

"It says," Janine repeats. "_Bloody_... _Bloody Slicer!_" Janine opens her mouth and bites into her wrist. Black Blood sprays from her wound into the air. "Fountain! Fountain! Throw a penny!"

"JANINE!" Grims yells. The blood in the air solidifies and becomes a long black blade attached to her wrist.

"My sword! My sword!" Janine laughs. "What's that, fish?" Janine cups her other hand to her head. "Attack? Attack, who? Crona? She seems friendly. Sure, why not? Blood Slicer!"

Janine sprints at Crona and swings her arm at her. Crona guards with her sword.

"_That's out move too!_" Ragnarok yells.

"Ragnarok! This girl is really scaring me! Make her stop; I don't know how to deal with her like this!"

"More Bloody Slicer!" Janine yells as she bites into her other arm. Another black blade appears that she uses to cut into Crona's shoulder. Blood sprays and the droplets fire needles into Janine's body. Several exit on the opposite side of her. She gasps for a second, then laughs some more.

"It didn't work!" Crona gasps.

Janine purses her lips and makes a strange clicking noise, then pushes Crona away. She trips over the black stained shopping cart and hits the ground. The needles pull out of Janine. The wounds seal up with black blood. Now, her white shirt is completely stained by her blood.

"Now the fish is saying… Bloody Bile?" Janine tilts her head. "Oh! I upchuck!"

Crona's horrified expression emerges again as Janine shoves her fist into her mouth. Upon touching her uvula, Janine's eyes widen. She pulls her hand out as she spews sharp pins made from Black Blood down at Crona. They stick into her arm, shoulder and neck.

Janine leans her head in close to Crona's, "Wasn't that _gross_?"

Crona scurries back several feet as Janine chases after her, her bloody blades raised to attack.

Grims stands in fear. He's completely terrified by what he's seeing.

_"What the hell is wrong with Janine!?" Gangster yells._

_"She's acting crazier than me!" Crazy shouts. "And that's saying something!"_

_"Weren't you paying attention!?" Composed shouts. "Janine's affected with Black Blood and Madness. Crona said Madness eliminates fear. Without fear of your actions or fear of pain, you're completely oblivious to the world. You are invincible!_"

_"I can't stand to see our meister like that!" Anxious shouts._

_"Me neither," Frightened says in fetus position._

_"What can we do?" Depressed asks._

_The 9 Grims stand (and sit) in thought. Finally, Composed speaks up._

_"If I can resonate with Janine, maybe I can get inside her and free her from the Madness; it's a disease of the soul."_

_"How are you supposed to resonate with her without her resonating back?" Cool asks._

_"It's like a chain resonance," Composed says with a look of hope. "I just need to listen closely for her and match my soul wavelength to that!_"

_"Why do you get to go in?" Gangster asks._

_"No offense to you guys," Composed says. "But I think a composed personality is just the kind of thing to snap Janine out of the Madness."_

_"__Hontōda ne!" –San says. "Anata wa daijōbu, modotte watashitachi no maisutā o shutoku suru?"_

_"I will," Composed smiles. "Stay quiet guys."_

_"Go get her," Cool gives a thumbs up._

_"Quiet," Composed closes his eyes and hits a key on his keyboard. It rings through the circular room and bounces out into the darkness above._

Crona crawls around on the ground yelling for Janine to stop chasing. Janine twirls around with every step, drooling Black Blood and cutting the air with her blades.

Janine stops and perks her ears. "A _B_!" She smiles and hums the note.

_The hum reaches Composed. He smiles, knowing that some sane part of Janine is emerging. He hits the note again and gets another reply. After several times of hitting the same note, it happens. Janine's hum and Composed's playing hits each other at the same time and Composed enters Janine's soul. _

_He floats naked in the sea of darkness staring at Janine's tainted soul. Janine was right, it did puncture near the top. A black tail extends from the top of the elongated pink orb. A stream of Black Blood flows from the tail down into the pool of Black Blood in the center of the soul. Janine's naked consciousness floats in the pool, submerged. Janine was right about the _fish_. Some strange black creature is swimming around her body rapidly. She struggles to catch it._

"This fish is saying more stuff!" Janine shouts. She stops running entirely. Seeing her chance, Crona hops to her feet and runs down the street.

"_Let the Madness take her,_" Ragnarok says as the sword is drawn back into Crona's body. Her Black Dragon wings sprout again and Crona takes off.

"Most likely she'll kill the boy," Crona says. They disappear into the sky.

"The fish is saying…" Janine holds her temples and rubs vigorously. "The fish is saying… what! Kill Grims!? Whatever you say…" Janine crumples to the ground and her blades liquefy again, spreading out on the pavement. "Kill Grims…" She repeats.

_Grims floats so he hovers directly in front of Janine's soul. She slowly opens her eyes as the fish looks at Grims. It darts towards her ear for a moment then darts away. Janine pushes through the sloshy Black Blood and presses her hand on the edge of her soul. Grims presses his hand there as well. Janine snarls as she pushes her hand through and grabs Grims' arm. He tries to pull her out, but Janine proves to be stronger and pulls Grims into her soul. The Black Blood creeps up his arm as he gets closer into the Madness. _

_"Get a hold of yourself, Janine!" Grims yells. "Get a grip! You're under the influence of Madness! That's what the fish is: Madness!"_

_"Madness is fun!" Janine says. "I'm invincible!"_

_"You can't be harmed by the rest of the world but you can still be harmed by yourself!" Grims shouts as his legs are sucked in as well. "And you harm others! You harm the ones you love! You harm me!"_

_"Join the Madness!" Janine laughs._

_"Janine!" Grims shouts. "Think about Reaper and Moon! How will they feel when you've killed me!? What about Chibi? Even Orgog? How will they feel?"_

_"They can join as well!"_

_"No! They would never!" Grims's head is the only part of him out of Madness. He thinks, "How am I getting out of this?"_

_A pair of hands grabs Grim's head. He looks to see another Grims pulling him back out of Janine's soul._

_"Girl, you're whack!" He says. Cool Grims._

_Then, two more Grims appear and help pull. Then two more. Then all 8 Grims work to save the 9th. Grim's torso comes out first. Then in a final pull, the rest of his body comes out. Composed grabs Janine's arm and pulls her out. As soon as her body drops out of her soul, the Grims are whisked back into their own rooms. Each one floats in their own empty space, but the door is always unlocked._

Grims runs to help Janine to her feet. He kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her wet, black, back.

"Grims…" She mutters.

"I'm here," Grims smiles. "It's alright."

"Where's… where's the Demon Sword?" Janine asks.

"That's not important," Grims wraps his arms around Janine and places his chin on her head. "That's not important."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Surprise!" Moon and Reaper shout as Janine and Grims step through the door. The poor decorations, consisting of printer paper confetti, coffee mugs of root beer, and toilet paper streamers are nothing in compare to how awful Grims and Janine are.

Janine's white shirt is pitch black with her blood, the skull on the front is unrecognizable. Grims is shirtless, wearing torn pants, and with no shoes. His eyes are different and glassy. Janine can barely stand.

Reaper and Moon stand in shock with Chibi huddled to Reaper's legs and Orgog hiding behind the couch.

"Happy birthday," Moon mutters and puts on a quick smile.

Grims scowls at him and leads Janine towards her bedroom. She shuts the door and flops onto her bed.

The meister can hear the conversation outside.

"What happened?" Reaper asks.

"The Demon Sword found us," Grims says. "Janine was hurt very badly."

"Why is she covered in that black stuff?" Moon asks. "What is that anyway?"

Janine reaches out and grabs Chibi's knife from her night stand. She slides the blade across the tip of her finger, letting the black fluids flow.

"That's her blood."

**END OF GRIMSREAPER II – HUNT**

**NEXT: GRIMSREAPER III - BLOOD**


End file.
